Spinelli and The Girl
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: Spinelli meets a mysterious popular girl in high school who ends up being secretly into her, when they get to know each other more, problems start coming into light. *Warning: Graphic Content, Sexual Situations, and Offensive Language* *Long One-Shot*


It was just another day except that it was now the first day of high school as Spinelli was preparing for it, she dreaded not being able to go to school with her friends who had gone on to go to different schools for different reasons. Gretchen went to a high school that was more advanced for students who had exceeded a regular school's academic standards, Vince went to a school out of state that had better opportunities for a scholarship for basketball, Gus went to a military school because his father thought it would toughen him up more, Mikey went to a high school for performing arts, and T.J. had gone to another high school in town due to an overflow of students and that had caused another high school to be made by the time school started. Spinelli got dressed knowing that her friends wouldn't be joining her like the years before and it had made her sad but angry at the same time because she wanted at least one or two of her friends to hangout with. As she put on her clothes, she looked in the mirror and realized how much she changed over the years. She had still kept her tomboyish appearance but it was more softened and toned down. Wearing black skinny jeans, converse, and a tank top over her signature black leather jacket, she headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready. As she brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail, she opted not to wear her beanie due to her wanting to make at least a somewhat good impression.

Heading downstairs, she was greeted by her mom and dad who were in the kitchen talking when she grabbed her lunch to put it in her backpack. Giving them both quick hugs, she took off down the sidewalk for the school bus. Listening to music and texting T.J. hoping that he would reply, she got onto the bus hoping that talking to T.J. would brighten up her day. As the bus came, she and other students on as she realized that they were the first stop. This had worked out great for her because it would mean that she could sit where she wanted first without anyone getting in the way. She sat down in one of the back seats; leaning her head up against the cool glass as she continued to listen to a song she had been listening to for most of the Summer. The bus came to another stop and the bus driver opened the door to let more students on. The group of kids were laughing and talking with them deciding to sit in back near Spinelli but not so quite near her much to her relief. She looked discreetly at them noticing that it was a mix of boys and girls. One of the girls, had taken a place across from her and she noticed that the girl had two different colored eyes and a lot of facial piercings that looked to be tomboy in her appearance. Another girl that sat behind her was the complete opposite with her appearance being girly that resembled close to the Ashley's attire black in elementary and middle school. The 6 boys dressed in a mix of casual and sport clothing with Spinelli taking notice of a skateboard appearing out of a backpack. They continued to talk from Spinelli seeing their lips move and laughing which she took no interest in. Spinelli heard a vibrating sound few moments later to finally receive a message from T.J. who she had messaged 30 minutes ago.

 _T.J.: Sorry Spinelli, it's crazy here with all the students coming into the school it's getting crowded a bit. I'll be able to text you at lunch if you can reply. Just hit me up around 12:30._

* * *

Spinelli smiled a bit before a noticing that a light shadow was covering part of her phone. When she looked up, she saw the girl that had multiple piercings looking down at her from the seat in front of her.

"Whatcha smiling about?" The girl asked.

"None of your business." Spinelli said back, annoyed.

"Ohh, feisty today aren't we?" The girl teased.

"Back off." Spinelli warned.

"Easy there freshy, no need to get all hostile." The girl said.

"Whatever just stay outta my business." Spinelli warned.

The girl smirked a bit before returning to her friends, while the others were talking and laughing, the girl watched as Spinelli was busy on her phone. Soon, the bus was crowded with more kids and they were finally off to the high school. The bus was filled with a mix of talking, eating, and laughing until the bus had finally arrived. The students started to crowd around the door except for the girl who Spinelli had an encounter with and her friends who were still sitting in their seats. Sinelli glanced for a bit until she got off the bus and looked at the vast majority of faces she didn't recognize and she didn't like it.

After getting her schedule, locker, and the locker combination, she headed for her first class which was math. Not only did she hate math but it was worse when it was the first class of the day. When she got to the class, there was already a handful of kids and Spinelli figured that she'd just pick a seat till the teacher said otherwise. Just few minutes later; while Spinelli was putting her phone in her pocket and putting her earphones in her backpack from listening to music on her phone, she heard a familiar voice come into the room.

* * *

"What's up fuckers?!" The girl from the bus asked.

"Well, looks whose back to give the teacher a hard time again." A boy said.

"Aww, come on. Last year wasn't that bad." She replied in a cheerful tone as she sat in a nearby seat on the other side of the room.

"So, whose the teacher this year?" The girl asked as she places her legs on her desk and leaned back a little.

" Ms. Wilson. " A girl replied.

"New or old?" She asked.

"Old. She apparently knows your reputation." Another girl said.

"Oh well." She said with a grin.

To Spinelli, the girl was arrogant. She couldn't believe all what the other kids were saying. Being the former Toughest Girl in Third Street School, she thought the girl was all talk. Spinelli didn't pay anymore attention and when the bell rang, the rest of the student's came in along with the teacher.

"Well, if it isn't Chris. I hope you aren't in my class just to slack off and cause trouble." The teacher, Ms. Wilson said.

"Hello Ms. Wilson. Looks like you're stuck with me for the semester." She said.

 _Her name is Chris?_ Spinelli said in her mind.

"Let's hope this year isn't like the last." Ms. Wilson said sternly.

* * *

After roll call was taken and students said what name they'd prefer, they did some problems out of the math book with Spinelli wondering what happened last year that was so bad. The rest of the day continued on like the first period class with Spinelli texting T.J. telling him all about what happened so far. When school finally ended, Spinelli hopped onto the bus while texting T.J. as he told her about his school as well as the others who he had heard from when it was earlier in the afternoon. It wasn't until minutes later when she saw someone just sit next to her. It was the girl who was called Chris.

"You're the Spinelli girl right?" Chris asked.

"Yea, so what?" Spinelli asked, annoyed.

"Easy there Freshy it was just a question. I heard some shit about you from people all throughout the day." Chris said.

"Like what?" Spinelli asked.

"Like how you were the 'Toughest Girl in Third Street School." She said.

"Yea, I was, big deal." she said back

"You got some bite in you." She said to Spinelli.

"Oh yea? Well why is your name Chris? Spinelli shot back.

"Ever heard of the word 'nickname'?" Chris asked.

"So what's your real name?" She shot back

"I don't tell everyone my real name. Only the few I trust." She replied.

The bus was ready to leave and for the rest of the ride, it was silent between them with Chris talking to people in other seats. As soon as Chris and some of her friends got off, she lit a cigarette before hugging a girl and walking off with her and her friends laughing before she looked up and winked at Spinelli.

As she got home, all Spinelli wanted to do was relax and watch some t.v. and not think about anything. Before long, she texting T.J. again and Spinelli was happy that she had also gotten texts from the others but also happy that they had all gotten phones during the summer or for their birthdays. It was already 9:30 pm when she had fallen asleep on the couch.

* * *

The next day proved to be a little bit more easier as Spinelli found her classes with ease and didn't have trouble with her combination like yesterday. She figured that all those times she was told to be patient was finally getting to her. She breathed a sigh of relief in accomplishment as she told herself that today was going to be stress free from yesterday. As she walked to her now second period class, science, she found herself sitting in the middle next to some girl named Sarah. Spinelli didn't mind it and started to relax a bit before class started. As the bell rang and a girl somewhat older than Spinelli sat next to her.

The teacher told the class that they would be working on a experiment that would take a week to accomplish and if done right, the result would show in the colors and reaction. Everyone talked and worked together but Spinelli wasn't interested in nothing but getting the work done and not have the experiment get left behind to the others. Spinelli worked silently until she noticed her science partner laughing a little.

"What's so funny?" Spinelli asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you seem really quiet compared to what I thought you would be." She said.

"Yea, so? Big deal. I just want to get this over with." She replied back to the girl.

"No need to be hostile. My name's Sarah by the way." She said to Spinelli.

"Call me Spinelli." She replied in an less hostile tone.

"Ohh, you're that girl on the bus Chris was talking to yesterday." Sarah said.

"Sheesh, what's with this Chris person? It's like everyone knows her. What's the big deal?" Spinelli asked irritated.

"Well she has a reputation for getting into trouble a bit and messing around with teachers including the Principal. Most of the girls love her while some have crush on her. The guys seem to be okay with it considering that she hangs out with most of them. I even heard last year that she takes girls to the football field and has sex with them after school and even during.

"And the teachers are okay with that?" Spinelli asked as she didn't know what to think.

"Well, she's gotten caught but it's the thrill of it she loves the most.

"So what's her real name?" She asked Sarah.

"From what I heard, nobody really knows. She makes jokes about it but never really tells anyone."

* * *

After they got the first step done, the bell had rang and both had gone their separate ways to their next class. Spinelli, although she didn't care, found it somewhat interesting that someone would have that kind of reputation and still in high school. At her locker, she saw Chris talking to a girl and laughed as she placed a light kiss on her cheek while she had walked away. Spinelli didn't pay any attention to it since she had heard about the reputation and it wasn't like she herself didn't have one. As lunch came around, she was eating her sandwich when she saw a girl follow Chris outside the cafeteria into the hallway to a nearby bathroom. She figured that they were going to have sex and that she didn't care nor wanted to be apart of it. After all, the only friends she wanted to hangout with were the friends who went to separate schools from her.

Later in the day and Spinelli made her way to her locker and was just about to open it when she heard a familiar voice approaching her.

"Well, if it isn't Freshy." Chris teased.

"What do you want?" Spinelli asked, looking at the the girl.

Spinelli never really noticed Chris's eyes when she saw that they were two colors and she had never seen that before. She also never seen someone with so many piercings and dyed hair as well as eyeliner around her eyes making her skin more pale than it seemed to be.

"Same reason why you're here I suppose, getting something out of my locker." She answered in a semi bored tone.

Spinelli rolled her eyes and shut her locker; locking it before taking on last look at who was talking to her. She saw that Chris had a somewhat arrogant yet still bored expression on her face and that had annoyed Spinelli, especially since she didn't choose for her to acquaintances with her - if even that.

The day had finally ended and Spinelli chose to walk home instead of riding the bus. Even though it took longer, Spinelli found it more peaceful and it gave her time to reply to unread texts that she had received while still in class. She got few each from everyone but mostly T.J. who both knew they were the most closest to each other. After texting for nearly 20 minutes and making it home while her feet felt like they couldn't take another step while in her chained boots, Spinelli somehow made it upstairs to her room with a snack and drink in hand.

Most of the texts were about the rest of the gang and the people they met at their schools. Spinelli told T.J. about Vic and T.J. talked about a few girls and also told her about how Butch and him have been hanging out during school. Both of them made plans to hangout with each other since T.J.'s parents had gotten a new house that was smaller a couple miles away so they were no longer living on the same street. Spinelli was happy that it would finally be the weekend and she could hangout with T.J. and it would be just like the years before

* * *

Spinelli woke up the next morning and saw that T.J. had texted her to meet him at recently opened pizza place just few miles away around 1:30pm and Spinelli agreed; telling him that she would be there. Spinelli was relaxing in the mean time and decided to watch t.v. to see if anything good was on that could keep her entertained for awhile. She decided to watch a wrestling show that looked entertaining to her so she kept it to that channel hoping to see something exciting. Hours passed and Spinelli looked at the clock to see that it was 5 minutes till 1 pm.

 _Crap._ She whispered.

She quickly ran to her room to get dressed as she began to tear into her closet to fond something to wear that would make her sweat like she was in an oven. She found a loose t-shirt that had somewhat of a faded Gothic looking design on it and a pair of jeans that she paired with some black combat boots. As she got dressed, she was glad that she had taken a shower the night before so it would save her time from being too rushed. As she finished brushing her hair, she put it in a somewhat loose ponytail and headed out the door as she lightly jogged to the pizza place hoping T.J. wasn't waiting too long for her.

15 minutes later and Spinelli finally made it to the restaurant and sat down noticing that T.J. wasn't there yet. She sighed in a bit of a relief and had checked her phone to see that she was 5 minutes early. As 1:30 pm approached, she saw a familiar red hat turned backwards and a familiar walk entering the restaurant. When she recognized who it was, she smiled and wanted to hug him. T.J. saw the latter and smiled back at her as he walked over to the table where Spinelli was waiting.

"Hey Spinelli." T.J. said.

"Hey T.J." She replied back as she was happy to finally see her friend

T.J. hugged her back and both of them sat down and ordered some pizza while they caught up with each other over what had recently happened at their schools. They began to laugh and remember the old times as they talked about Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus. They had ordered a pizza and split half and half as they continued on to talk about their lives since school started and what they had been up to. As they were talking, Spinelli couldn't help but feel like it was just like how it used to be. If the others weren't available to hangout out due to family stuff, Spinelli and T.J would hangout and do whatever they wanted until it was time for them to go back home.

After splitting another pizza, T.J. wanted to here about what Spinelli had been up to and she proceeded to tell him about her classes, the people there and how everyone seemed to admire the girl Vic who was said to be the most popular girl there and had a reputation for messing around with the teachers and even having sex at school. T.J. looked at Spinelli as if she was talking about some girl who reminded him of the Ashleys but as Spinelli described her appearance, T.J. wanted to move onto another subject as did Spinelli. She didn't want to say it out loud but talking about Vic or hearing her name annoyed her so she was secretly happy that they stopped.

After they ate, they decided to go to the arcade just a block away to kill some time. Walking with T.J. made Spinelli feel like she wasn't alone like she had been feeling lately at school and T.J. had filled in the void of that now that they were hanging out. They felt like kids again as they played as much of arcade games as they could before all the quarters and dollars ran out. They had managed to play a little more than half and it had came as a surprise to them when they could afford to get the bigger prizes that cost more tickets than they needed. The rest of the day went well as they did some of the activities they used to do before the summer. Soon the street lights had turned on switched signaled for both of them to get home. Even though they could have stayed out longer, Spinelli and T.J. knew that if they had stayed another half hour, it would soon get really dark to where they couldn't see in front of them. T.J. walked Spinelli home as he did himself before they had waved goodbye and with T.J. promising to text her tomorrow or Monday the latest if he ended up being busy which Spinelli understood.

* * *

The sun had shone brightly into her room much to Spinelli's annoyance. She cursed herself for getting semi sheer curtains in order to bring 'more light into the room'. In reality, she thought it would be a bit of change to have curtains where she didn't have to open them plus they were black but now, she was fully regretting it. She rolled on her back and grabbed her phone to turn it on. As it did, she had noticed that she hadn't gotten a text from T.J. but thought he was busy or sleeping in, it was Sunday after all. When she was still going through her phone, it had started to vibrate and a second later, it stopped. It was from an unknown number and Spinelli thought that the person who had sent it might've gotten the wrong number but it wouldn't have hurt to see.

When she opened the text from the unknown number, she couldn't figure out who had gotten her number because she had only given it to her parents, her friends, and her brother Joey. She texted back wanting to know who it was and the unknown person told her that she knew who it was and that they see each other practically every day. She got impatient and demanded to know who the person was but again there came another teasing text. The text told her that if she wanted to know who it was from, to meet at the park in 20 minutes. Spinelli groaned knowing it was only 8:30 am but eventually agreed.

Spinelli didn't wear any fancy but just wore what she usually wore. She finished getting ready and walked out of the house but not before telling her parents that she'd be out all day. She walked to the park and noticed that not a lot of people were there and to Spinelli, that was a good thing. She hated crowds and would tried to avoid them like the plague. As she walked on the path provided, she saw the one person she didn't want to see, Chris, talking to one of her friends as they laughed. Unfortunately for her, the way she was supposed to take was in the direction of Chris and she hoped that she could just walk pass with no problems or try to find an alternative route but to no success as it would have taken her in a different direction. Spinelli sighed and walked towards the path Chris was on.

* * *

Walking along she could hear their conversation more and more. The laughing had gotten louder as she continued to make it her mission to not talk to Chris or her friends. She took a quick glance and saw it was close to 9:00 am. Spinelli hoped that the person she was supposed to meet wasn't already there first. It wasn't until one of Chris's friends pointed Spinelli out that she wanted to leave right then and there. Chris had taken a glance over and smirked a bit before looking on then turning back around to continue talking to her friends.

Spinelli was relieved by this and was nearly at the end when someone had tugged on the back of her shirt. When she had turned around to give the person a punch in the face and wanted to when she had seen Chris behind her; walking along side her. She had an amused look on her face and not only was Spinelli annoyed that she had to get up early but the fact that she was now the one person who she didn't like.

"What are you doing out this early Freshy?" She asked Spinelli with a smirk.

"None of your business and besides I could ask you the same thing." She spat back at her.

"I was on my way home and going to go to sleep. Now it's your turn." She said to Spinelli.

"I got a text from someone saying they wanted to meet me at the park. Why are you gonna go to sleep now?" She questioned.

"Stayed up all night." Chris simply said.

"So why do people call you Chris for anyways?" Spinelli asked hoping to change the subject.

"Chris is my nickname like I said before. I don't like my name because it sounds so girly to me but if you must know, it's Christina." She said.

"Oh, that makes sense. I use Spinelli because I never liked the name Ashley only because in Third Street Elementary, there was a group of girls called The Ashleys. If your name was Ashley well you had to be apart of the group." Spinelli said.

Chris laughed and shook her head. She never knew that she would have at least one thing in common with Spinelli and she had just found one. It was a shock to her but also a nice surprise to her as well. Even though she was tired, she was in the mood to see if she had some other things in common. The one thing she had on her mind was why Spinelli didn't like her and that made her determined to figure it out.

"Why don't you like me?" Chris suddenly asked amidst the silence.

"Huh?" Spinelli questioned.

"Why don't you like me? It's like I know that I gave you a bit of a hard time but it was just a question that I wanted to know." She said to Spinelli.

Spinelli remained silent. In truth, she didn't know why she never liked Chis and it wasn't going to be an easy answer to give. She couldn't just pick out a reason because that wouldn't have been honest and it would have given a misconception. After all, when she didn't like someone, she knew the reasons behind it but not this time. As the silence grew more, she was interrupted in her thoughts when Vic pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit up carefully not to get any smoke blown towards Spinelli.

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess I'm not really the type of person to like or hang around the popular kids because most are stuck up." Spinelli answered somewhat halfheartedly. Spinelli hoped that would be the end of it.

"Maybe we should hang out sometime." She said.

Before Spinelli could reply, Chris had turned away and walked back the direction they came. By the time She got there, it was 9 am and Spinelli wanted to get this over with. As hours passed, Spinelli grew tired and frustrated that she had walked here all for nothing. After another 15 minutes, Spinelli decided to head home and go back to sleep. She thought about what Vic had told her and decided to figure out if she really didn't like her or if it might have been all her times with The Ashleys since they had been the most popular to the point where other popular rich kids seemed like middle class.

When she had finally gotten home, she went straight up to her room and changed out of her clothes and into clothes that she would wear to bed. Her parents never asked where she went but to Spinelli, that was okay because she didn't want to tell them she was supposed to meet some random stranger who had texted her.

It was finally around 12:30 pm that T.J. had texted Spinelli saying that he couldn't hangout with her because he and his family were going to be visiting their grandma. She understood and jokingly told him to have fun. For the rest of the weekend, Spinelli decided that she would stay home. It wasn't the most exciting things to do but she didn't mind because she didn't get enough sleep.

* * *

As she got up for school, Spinelli didn't feel like talking to anybody. Not because she didn't feel like it but because she was too busy in her thoughts. She was still thinking about what Chris had asked in that time, Spinelli thought that maybe she had prejudged her because of how well she had gotten along with everybody and not to mention that she didn't really know anything about her in the first place. She wanted to accept Chris on her offer but couldn't find her. It wasn't until the bell rang and she was in the bathroom heading to class did she hear Chris's voice and another girl's voice in another stall but couldn't make out what they were saying. The only way she knew it was Vic was only due to the fact that she had remembered what Chris's backpack had looked like and she had seen it in a stall with Chris and another girl. Spinelli went back into her stall she was using and watched as a girl she didn't know was fixing her shirt and hair while Chris had came out and adjusted her shirt as well. The girl laughed and left before Chris and Spinelli was left wondering what to even think.

Spinelli left the bathroom and headed straight to class with only a minute to spare. When she had gotten to class, it was reluctantly the same class she had shared with Vic and one of the few times they had to somewhat interact with each other. Luckily for Spinelli, she didn't have to interact with Chris as they would be watching a movie - something Spinelli relaxed about as she only had to worry about what was going on.

As class ended, she made a point not to interact with anybody except if she had to but most of the time, she had vowed to keep to herself. What she didn't expect was that Chris had taken notice to the somewhat unusually quiet Spinelli. Since Spinelli had made more than a handful of friends, she couldn't quite understand why she wasn't talking to them but instead thought she had made an excuse.

In truth, she was uncomfortable with what she heard in the bathroom and didn't know what to think. The girl that had offered her to hangout had presumably had sex in a bathroom stall with another girl. Spinielli began to wonder if she was planning to do what she had done with a lot of girls which was have sex with them and that was it. Spinelli trued to shake the thoughts from her head but couldn't. It was only made worse when she had seen Chris walking towards her.

* * *

"Hey Spinelli." Chris said to her in a semi seductive tone.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Nothing, just thought you might want to hang out sometime." She replied back to her.

"Why would I do that?" Spinelli questioned.

"Just to get to know each other more." She said to Spinelli smirking a bit.

"Fine, but I'm choosing when and where." Spinelli said.

"No problem." Chris replied almost with a laugh.

Spinelli told Chris when and where and as soon that was done, Spinelli was regretting it a little bit on the inside. She really didn't know why'd she agreed and with someone with that kind of reputation, she was regretting it even more. When school finally ended, she immediately went home and tried to relax. In just a few hours, Chris would be coming by her house to hang out and according to Sarah, was rare that Chris would show up at someone's house unless she knew them very well. Spinelli was not only worried but also thought that she would be embarrassed by her parents who had a knack of doing so whenever friends or relatives came to her house. Spinelli would also have to think of some sort of excuse since this was not one of her friends who'd she knew.

Hours passed and Spinelli was in her room reading a comic when the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Her eyes widened to see Chris standing at the front door casually. It was then that her mom sounded in the kitchen while her dad was wondering who would be at the door.

Spinelli looked on with embarrassment when her mom got to the door before her and when the door opened, both her mom and dad were shocked by the appearance of Chris but almost not too surprised. Chris smiled and waited before Spinelli's mom let her into the house.

"Hello what can we do you for?" She said in a perky voice.

"Oh, I'm just here to hang out with Spinelli." Chris replied casually.

"You mean to tell me that our little Spinelli has a friend and invited you over?!" The mother asked in excitement.

"Well I can't believe it, Spinelli is finally making new friends. You know ever since her gang of friends went to different schools she has been in an anti social mood." The dad said. Spinelli couldn't believe what she was hearing as she was frozen in embarrassment.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Flo and that's Robert but you can call him Bob." Flo said.

"My name's Chris." She said.

"Chris? Isn't that short for Christine or Christina?" Bob asked.

"You guessed it, Christina." Chris told him.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now, thanks mom, dad." Spinelli said in a mix of embarrassment and annoyance.

* * *

When they made their way upstairs, Spinelli couldn't look Chris in the eyes as the walk to her bedroom seemed longer than usual. She couldn't help but wonder what Chris was thinking about especially what she thought of her parents. She quickly glanced over at Chris who was on her left side and had a little bit of a smirk on her face. Even though she'd never had that kind of welcome before, it was a nice change from how people usually greeted her.

"Your parents aren't bad." Chris said breaking the silence as they stopped in front of Spinelli's bedroom.

"They can just be embarrassing sometimes." Spinelli told her.

As they entered Spinelli's room, Chris was surprised that it wasn't what she thought it would be. Her room consisted of light grey walls which were primarily covered up with posters of different bands of what Chris suspected were her favorite and also had black sheer curtains that let the sunset show just enough into the room. Most of furniture was black but her blankets on her bed were an indigo blue with what appeared to be a few skulls in different places including her sheets and pillows. Spinelli's room was different from the typical cute and girly rooms she had seen before. Chris made her way towards a chair that was likely for Spinell's computer that was sitting right behind her and made herself comfortable. Spinelli on the other hand, didn't know what quite to say or do so she just placed herself on her bed and waited for anything to be said. Luck must have been on her side because Chris had looked at her before speaking.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know, anything you want?" Spinelli awkwardly questioned.

"You're nervous right?" Chris asked laughing a bit.

"Yea, kinda. Never had someone I barely know come over." Spinelli told her.

"I'm not that hard to figure out but I guess to most people I am." Chris said.

"So tell me about yourself than, it's the least you could do. How did you get so popular and respected so much?" She questioned.

"It's a long story but what the hell. I moved here when I was 4th grade. My parents separated at the time and my mom took my younger sister and I while my dad would come visit for few hours. As I got older, I started to question my sexuality and eventually, in 8th grade, I had my first kiss with this girl who had moved away just months after. During that time I met another girl who was more or less in the same situation as me and we would experiment a little from time to time until we ended up fully having sex in her bedroom. It was the first time either of us had done it and at that time, we really didn't know what we were doing. We had sex a few more times on and off and one weekend we were having sex and her parents walk in on us. Her parents saw me on top of their daughter while she was in a middle of having an orgasm. Both us got dressed and that was the last time we saw each other. In the beginning of Freshman year, I was a bit of a loner so these bullies thought they could bully me so one day, this guy and girl try to start bullying me and at first it was just shitty taunts and the girl starts pushing me and at that time, they were known as top bullies in high school so they tried to bully me. The girl starts pushing me harder and after that one last push I slapped her across the face hard to where she fell back and the guy who was her boyfriend comes toward me and I punched him in the stomach. When that happened, people were coming up to me settle their problems because no one was able to do what I had done."

"So you're respected because stood up to them?" Spinelli asked.

"Yea, they knew I wouldn't up with what they were doing so over time they stopped and from what I heard, they broke up and went their separate ways." Chris told her.

"So that's also how you gained a lot friends? What about you having sex with different girls?" She questioned.

"Everyone in the school knows what I did because we were in the same grade while some were a year older. They felt like they could trust me and most of them i developed different bonds with. As for having sex with different girls, I'm kind of a playgirl when it comes to the girls at school but I'm also one the guys who I mostly hang out with. Some of girls just like me because of my appearance while most genuinely form friendships with me. To me it's just whatever. Girls want sex, fine, guys want to hangout and do whatever, fine." She explained.

"So do you hang out with girls?" Spinelli asked.

"Sometimes. There are some that just like to hang or flaunt around me." Chris replied.

* * *

They continued to talk and more and more, Spinelli felt more comfortable around her. Although Chris said she still wanted to maintain some of her secrets, it didn't bother Spinelli as they continued to tell each other more about themselves. Spinelli told Chris about herself, her older brother Joey who was away, and of course, her parents. Chris listened as Spnelli told her about all the things her and her gang of friends used to to do in Third Street Elementary. She also told her about T.J., Vince, Gretchen, Gus, and Mikey also their personalities. As she was talking, she couldn't help but look into Chris's eyes which had brightened up when the sun glistened through the window. Her left eye, which looked like a faded green looked white at a certain angle while the right, looked more of a vibrate green. It went perfectly with her black hair that was in a loose ponytail.

"Hey can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked Spinelli.

"Do you know who sent me this text?" She asked Chris knowing it was a stupid question.

Without even looking at it, Chris told her the texts were from her and explained that she had gotten Spinelli's number when she was texting T. J. During the first day of school on the bus. Chris also told her that she just wanted to show her that she wasn't what thought she was in her head. Sure she was a playgirl but she wasn't a bad person - at least that's what she thought.. Spinelli was shocked but also somewhat unsurprised at the same time. They talked a bit more before Chris got up from the chair and took her leave and headed back home. Before she could however, Spinelli did something she never thought she'd do, she kissed Chris on her lips much to the shock of Chris.

Spinelli didn't know what had gone through her head at this point but she couldn't help herself and hoped she wasn't making an ass out if herself. Chris, still shocked, eased what she assumed to be embarrassment and took the lead in the kiss as she won in a fight over dominance. The kiss stopped and for a moment, they looked at each other. After another moment, Chris had taken Spinelli by her waist and lifted up her chin. Spinelli had different thoughts going through her head but all that was broken when Chris whispered in her ear.

"If we're going to do this, we need to do it the right way." She whispered to Spinelli.

* * *

Their shirts and jackets were thrown every which way as Chris's tongue made its way towards Spinelli's breasts that were now exposed as her black silk bra laid just feet from the both of them. Chris loved the way Spinelli's breasts felt underneath her tongue as they were soft which she didn't expect them to be so soft. She continued to work her breasts when the sound if Spinelli's jeans were now being unzipped and unbuttoned. She rubbed Spinelli's sex with her middle and ring fingers as Spinelli felt the sensation through her panties. Chris had earned multiple moans from Spinelli and her panties were about to be off when a knock at the door sounded.

"Sweetie! I made some dessert!" Flo's voice sounded.

Spinelli was ultimately embarrassed more than when she first started the kiss. The only thing that relieved her was that her mother didn't open the door. She was grateful that her parents had given more privacy over the years. Both of them got redressed and fixed themselves up so not to have any suspicion from Spinelli's parents.

got as they headed downstairs, Chris excused herself without accepting any dessert. She thanked them for letting her come over before closing the door behind her.

"Well I hope you two had fun. " Flow said happily as she sat next to Bob who nodded in agreement eating the cake at the same time. Spinelli half smiled before returning to her room hoping that what she and Chris did wasn't a mistake.

Chris was making her way home in the silence of the dark lit streets going over what exactly had happened. Although she was shocked, it was different. To her it wasn't a bad different but a sort of different where the kiss wasn't the same like all the rest who she had kissed. Spinelli's kiss was a sweetened kiss that had almost of a hint of candy as if Spinelli had sweet candy in her mouth before. She also couldn't believe that underneath what Spinelli would wear, was a black silk like bra and panty set which the bra had enhanced her breasts and she could feel her fingers glide back and forth on her sex easily to where it had felt as if they were already off. Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar car rolled up to her on the side. It was her friends who said that they were on their way to a party and they had been looking for her because the guy who had been hosting needed more girls showing up.

Chris declined and made up an excuse saying that she promised to watch her sister tomorrow and needed to get some sleep. In all honesty, it was both a lie and telling the truth but didn't tell them that, she liked having her own secrets and world where not everybody knew everything about her. After another 20 minutes or so of walking, she came to a decent size house that was nicely kept. Opening the door, she was greeted by her little sister who had run up and hugged her leg. Her mother was in the kitchen putting some leftovers away. When Chris walked into the kitchen, she met her mother's warm brown eyes.

"So what have you been up to?" She asked.

"I hanged out at a friend's house for little while." Chris said to her as she picked up her younger sister.

"As long as you don't get into trouble with your friends." The woman said.

"Relax mom, besides, you know most of the girls only really like to hang around me because of my appearance and guys hang out with me in part because I attract a lot of girls." She said to her.

"So whose it this time?" The woman asked with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked her mother.

"Remember what happened last time? The girl you last saw began following you everywhere because you stopped talking to her after a few months of meeting you. Also, your jacket is on the inside out." She said to her.

"That's not gonna happen, last I heard she was dating some guy." Chris responded back.

Chris walked away and noticed that her jacket was inside out and thought what her friends might have thought - if at any at all when they saw her jacket like that. If they had questioned it, she could easily lie about it. Going into her bedroom, she took of her jacket and casually threw it on a nearby chair while kicking off her shoes. She wanted to relax and get some peace and quiet as she laid on her bed leaning slightly up against her mix of black and grayish purple pillows. Her room was a far contrast from Spinelli's room. Chris's room more of a vintage Gothic horror style with different kinds of pictures of scenes from different horror movies, wall hangings, an occasional family picture or two, and a book case that mostly contained horror with an occasional little kid book that her sister would want to read to her. All in all, it was dark, alluring and it had fit her personality more than anything. In fact, no one except for her closest friends whom she trusted the most had ever seen where she lived, much less the inside of her house and bedroom.

In truth, she had trust issues and she was insecure but ever really showed it and she knew that no one would believe her even if she said it herself. The moonlight had draped slightly into her room and it had reminded her of what had happened with her and Spinelli. She wondered if Spinelli regretted it and knew that she herself, didn't regret kissing her back. She was different in her mind. She didn't jump at the sound of her name or anything of the sort and she liked that.

* * *

The weekend slowly passed and soon it was Monday once again. Spinelli hopped onto the bus not even sure if Chris would get on or just walk to avoid her. After a few more of the usual stops, she had gotten her answer as a tired looking Chris got onto the bus and sluggishly went to sit in an empty seat. Her clothes were in a bit of a disarray as if she didn't care what she put on. Spinelli along with many of the others noticed that Chris was wearing baggy dark blue jeans, black shoes, and a skull t-shirt with no jacket over it which she would usually do. It was also rare that she would leave her hair down but her piercings and eyeliner made her recognizable.

Spinelli guessed that Chris had a bit of a rough weekend and she was told once that Chris usually liked to be alone and preferred it like that for the rest of the day. Meanwhile on the bus just a few seats ahead of them, a pair girls were talking and had made it somewhat known that it was about Chris and something about a birthday. They were known by most people at school. Their names were Alicia and Alexis, best friends and they made it known that they apparently knew more about Chris than anyone else. Chris herself thought they were stupid and would annoy her most of the time but the worst was when her birthday came around- which made Chris not want to celebrate it.

When they had gotten off the bus, the pair of best friends made it their mission to get off after Chris and flaunt themselves around her much to the annoyance of Chris who told them she wanted to be alone. They hugged her goodbye making sure Spinelli saw them hugging Chris and blew a kiss at her telling Chris that they'll 'call' her later. Both of the girls made a point to sway their hips more than they usually did to catch Chris's attention and make Spinelli somewhat jealous.

Spinelli wanted to talk to Chris to explain why she had kissed her but after what had happened, it felt like it would be hard since Alicia and Alexis had basically robbed themselves all over Chris and it would have distracted her but she tried anyways. She slightly gulped as she was the one that approached Chris and not the other way around.

"Can we talk?" A familiar voice sounded.

Chris turned around to see her wearing a double layered tank with different accessories with her hair half way up. Hell, she even wore makeup better than most of the girls. She also noticed that it was the first time seeing Spinelli in a skirt that was designed with a few chains in different places. Her thigh highs at the top were covered by the bottom of her skirt which was noticed slightly while her black boots completed the look. Chris thought she looked sexier than any other girl without even trying.

"Sure, we can talk." She said.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for kissing you. I didn't mean to, I just couldn't help myself." Spinelli said to her apologetically.

"I'm not. I enjoyed it."Chris said simply.

"What's with the new sexy look? " She questioned.

Spinelli blushed knowing she put in more effort than usual. It would be embarrassing to say the truth was that she wanted to show Chris there was a side of her that she wanted for Chris to see and more but was now embarrassed.

"Well?" Chris waited patiently.

"I just thought it was time to change my look a bit." Spinelli lied.

"You sure about that?" Chris asked getting closer.

Before Spinelli could answer the bell had rang and Chris watched as Spinelli hurried to class. She couldn't help but stare at Spinelli's ass as she wondered what color of panties she was wearing. Her thoughts were interrupted by Alexis, the brunette who like her best friend Alicia, the blonde had a thing for Chris.

"Chris baby!" She said out loud.

"Don't call me baby. What do you want?" Chris asked as she was finishing up at her locker.

"Well Alicia and I were wondering if you could give us a nice sweet fucking later." She asked Chris in a seductive tone.

"Can't." Chris said in a stoic tone.

"W-why not? You were always able to do it before?" She questioned in an irritated tone.

"Busy after school and I don't really feel like it today." She replied to her before walking away.

Alexis left and went to class which she knew Alicia would be in with her. Not only was she irritated by Chris's answer but she knew the ONLY reason why Chris rejected the offer was only because of the Spinelli girl. When she had told Alicia, she too was pissed off and wanted to get 'talk' to Spinelli. After 45 minutes of class, the bell rang and the girls made it a mission to find Spinelli. When they did, they dragged her into the bathroom and locked the door so she couldn't leave. Spinelli didn't know what the hell was going on but she wasn't afraid to find out.

"What the hell do you guys want? Why did you drag me in here?" She asked.

"Shut the hell up you skank." Alexis said.

"What did you fucking call me?!" Spinelli raised her voice.

"You heard her, shut the hell up." Alicia said.

"Ever since your skank ass began talking to Chris, she's been acting different and it's all your fault." Alexis said to Spinelli.

"Hey! She's the one that started talking to me. If you have a problem with that, talk to her!" Spinelli yelled back before leaving.

Before she could even unlock the door, Alicia had grabbed Spinelli by her hair and pushed her up against the wall. Spinelli was stunned by this and didn't know what quite to do as both the brunette and blonde looked straight into her eyes before Alexis had slapped Spinelli.

"Listen bitch, you're going to fucking tell Chris you don't want to talk to her or hang out with her or else we'll make your life hell here. You don't want mess with us or get in our way of Chris." Alicia said to Spinelli pulling her by the root of her hair.

"Let's just call this, your first warning." Alexis said.

* * *

By the time school ended Spinelli couldn't wait to leave. That had been the first time she had ever been threatened like that. Normally she would've shown why she wasn't the type to be bullied but she didn't. She didn't want it to escalate it further than it already had. As she was lost in her thoughts walking home instead of riding the bus where she knew Alicia and Alexis would be, she felt a sudden tug of her hair. It wasn't a hard tug but gentle one. When she looked to see who it was, she was surprised to see Chris who was now walking next to her keeping up with her pace.

"Sooo, a little birdie told me that you talked to Alicia and Alexis."

"W-What?! How did you find that out?" Spinelli asked.

"You're forgetting that everyone always tell me anything that involves me." Chris said.

"Oh, yea." She said back to Chris.

"Listen, they're obsessed with me for some reason, I don't know it's like ever since I became popular and I started having sex with girls they think they can control who talks to me or does anything with me." She told her.

"So what do I do?" She asked Chris.

"Whatever you want. If you just want to hangout after school where no one will see us that's fine." Chris told her.

"Wanna hangout right now?" Spinelli asked.

"Let's hangout at my house. No one but my friends who I trust know where I live. Let's stop here for a minute." She said to her.

They stopped at a body paint shopped and the bell sounded as soon as they stepped in. When Spinelli started to look around, she saw some guy talking to Chris and minutes later, they had disappeared into a back room. When Chris called for Spinelli, she walked into the back room and saw a shiny black sports car that has a dark purple tint to it. She couldn't look in the inside but when the guy Chris was talking to was finished, he opened the gargage door and in the sunlight, it looked better. The windows were tinted so no one could look in and when Chris opened the door, the interior was dark purple that had matched the tint to it. Chris offered Spinelli to get in and when she did, she didn't expect the inside to light up. It looked like Chris's car belonged in the city. When Chris got in, she started it up and soon they took off.

"If you're wondering, I got this car from a friend's family who died in a car accident few years ago when he was hit by a drunk driver. His dad gave it to him but he didn't want it since he wanted to make his own way. When he died, his family gave it to me since I helped them out and they didn't want something to remind them of the accident. Unfortunately, this car was in bad shape and the guy we saw fixed it up for me." Chris explained.

"So they just gave you this car with no strings attached?" Spinelli said.

"Well it's not exactly no strings attached. I help them with what they need in exchange like manual labor." She told her.

"But you moved." Spinelli said.

"They know, they said to just keep the car and thank you for being there for their son." She said.

"So they must've been really rich." She asked Chris.

"His dad owned a company and his mom owned one as well." She said.

They stopped at a house and Chris parked the car and got out along with Spinelli. When they walked up to the house, Spinelli was surprised by how it looked. It was a decent size. It wasn't mansion size but it also wasn't small, it was upper middle class. They went in and the house was decorated in what looked to be a modern French style. Spinelli started to wonder if she should touch anything.

"Come on." Chris said breaking the silence.

"Are you sure you're not secret millionaires?" Spinelli asked following her.

"My dad works and isn't home that much. My mom works but she's staying home for now." She said.

They walked to a room and when Spinelli looked in, she saw that it was a little more darker than her own. She liked how it matched Chris's personality with the different decorations and suddenly felt almost embarrassed at her own house and how it looked even though it was a good size house. Chris saw her face and smirked a bit. She sat in chair leaving her bed alone and not wanting it messed up. It felt awkward for Spinelli when she didn't know where to sit till she decided to just sit on the floor. She continued to look around not wanting to hint that she didn't know what to say or start a new conversation.

"You know you can sit on my bed or chair right?" Chris asked laughing a bit.

"Do you always invite people over?" She asked.

"Not really. Only four people know where I live but they don't come over much. I like to keep my privacy." She said to her.

"So uh, tell me more about yourself." Spinelli said trying to get rid of any awkwardness.

"I've basically told you everything about me." Chris said laughing a bit.

"Do you still not regret the kiss?" Spinelli asked wanting it to be out in the open.

"I told you no. It was a lot better and more different than other girls I've kissed. And as I recall, we never did finish." She said to her slyly.

* * *

The bed was in an disarray as pillows, sheets and blankets were every which way. The rustling of the sheets on top of them only made it more clearer in what they were doing. Spinelli was lying underneath Chris as she was rubbing her sex the same way she had done before; taking her time with it and making Spinelli want more. Chris had other things in mind when she taken her other hand and rubbed Spinelli's right nipple in circles until she started to bite and lick it; making her hiss and moan a bit by what Chris was doing. She was moving her body around but Chris held her in place before spreading her legs open so that her sex was completely exposed to Chris. Spinelli then felt a slight tingle when she felt something wet touch it - realizing it was Chris's tongue doing slow laps around it while sucking on the clit and going deeper into her sex making Spinelli moan in pleasure. Spinelli tried to close her legs but Chris saw this and put them over her shoulders as she worked Spinelli's sex harder while also teasing it more eventually making Spinelli cum as it dripped out and on Chris's mouth.

Chris wasn't done yet when she had raised Spinelli up and placed her into her lap before groping her breasts while gently biting her neck in the process. They soon began kissing and Spinelli found it weird but also somewhat shocked that she was tasting herself that was mixed with saliva. The kiss was a kiss that Chris mostly dominated while still holding Spinelli and groping her breasts.

After few hours, they were laying on the bed before they had seen the clock and it was 5:30 pm. Spinelli told Chris that she had to be home by 6 pm for dinner and Chris said that she would take her home. as Spinelli was putting on her red and black laced panties, Chris stopped her and had slid them off of her as they crept down her thighs. At this point Chris was already face level of Spinelli's sex and licked it one last time. She had turned Spinelli around and saw that her ass was rounder than what she had expected but it was also perfect. She lifted her hand and rubbed it gently placing a small kiss on it giving it a slight spank making Spinelli jump a little. Spinelli had never had that happen to her before but she liked the feeling of Chris's hand on her ass.

"I'm keeping your panties and your bra." Chris said in a slowed seductive voice.

"Why?" Spinelli asked.

"They're just as sexy as you." She said.

Spinelli blushed but left her panties and bra on Chris's still messed up bed. She didn't know what she'd do since she'd be walking with no panties or bra on and she didn't want anyone to see but she made the decision to just rush up to her room and put something else on. When they got into Chris's car. Spinelli felt the cool seat under her and remembered the spanking. When she remembered that she had brought her phone with her and had it zipped in one of her hidden skirt pockets, she called her parents telling them that she would be home around 9:30 pm to which they told her to be careful and to make sure she was in the door before 9:30 pm.

"Why'd you do that?" Chris asked looking slightly over at her.

"I don't know" Spinelli said back and the silence started after that.

* * *

Her alarm went off at 2 am. Still tired she dragged herself out of her bed and went to her closet to find some clothes to put on or in her case, clothes that were somewhat clean and decent looking. She slowly walked to the bathroom with her boyfriend still sleeping not even hearing a thing. The light invaded her eyes and with that, came a slight hiss as her eyes took a few moments to adjust to the light. Hopping into the shower, she turned it on to let the warm water rush down her body as she washed her hair and body. She hadn't slept well and in fact, had a hard time sleeping since she had gotten with her boyfriend just a few years ago. The relationship wasn't a good one but he provided her with money while she provided the sex. Now she was living in a shitty looking house that was semi nice on the outside but a wreck on the inside. She knew the only person that would be able to help was Chris and she was on a mission to find her. As she turned off the water, she stepped out and had gotten dressed seeing that her boyfriend was still asleep not even waking up to see that his girlfriend was leaving. She wrote a quick note that she'd be gone for a few weeks but she doubt he'd care.

Packing a couple of bags and tossing them in the trunk and back seat of her car, she headed off to California. It would take a little less than a week but it would be worth it to see Chris again. She started to wonder how much Chris had changed. Last time she heard, Chris had gotten a few piercings and had even saw a picture of her from a year or two ago. She did look different but something about her drew her closer to Chris.

She drove for hours on end until she needed sleep, gas, or something to eat which all three were easy remedied. Continuing to drive, she stopped at a motel and as she got to room, she immediately took a shower and had gotten dressed in a pair of silk panties and a small crop top t-shirt. As she was drying her hair, she started to remember the day she had met Chris and how they started to date.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

It was a warm sunny day and she had been in a hurry to meet her friends. She had woken up late and as luck would have it, her phone was near dead as she made her way through crowds. She was bumping and knocking over people as they began to curse under their breaths or yell at her as she passed by them. When she had gotten to the corner of the sidewalk, she only had a few minutes of rest before the signal to cross lit up and she would have to face another crowd. As a repeat of what had happened just minutes before began again, she found herself starting to fall when a person she had bumped into had grabbed her by her waist. The latter had stopped mid fall. Crowds of people looked on and even cars who were impatient looked at the two staring at each other. The latter was raised to her feet and she had stepped back to regain her balance.

"You should be careful where you're walking." The girl said as she extended her arm to give her back her things that had fallen unbeknownst to the latter.

"T-thank you. The latter said blushing as she took them back.

They began hanging out occasionally and eventually, end up starting to date with Chris spending the night at her house. What she didn't know was that Chris was 14 even though she didn't look like it at all with her athletic physique. What Chris didn't know her self was that the woman she was dating and having sex with on a regular basis was 23 years old. It wasn't until her birthday that she revealed she was now 24 years old. At the moment both of them had gone their separate ways and eventually not talking to each other.

They had talked one day in the park a year after breaking up but Chris didn't see herself getting back with the woman. With the short conversation finished, Chris had left her shocked, hurt, and eventually crying. The next few days, weeks, and months had been hard but she eventually started to date a man 2 years older than her.

 _ ***End Flashback***_

Around 5 am she had gotten up and had gotten dressed before taking off once again. She was just 2 states closer to Chris as the sun had barely even rose just 30 minutes later. She stopped at nearby diner to have a quick bite to eat before placing money on the table and leaving. Her heart was pounding every mile she was nearing California. It had taken hours but as she finally reached California, it had all come rushing to her, seeing Chris again. She had been driving for more than 4 days and all she wanted to do was find Chris. She knew that Chris was 18 now and was in high school so she would start with each high school.

* * *

Chris and Spinelli had been hanging out at Chris's house and at secluded locations even going so far as to hangout at night. They had been going out for the passed few days as Chris had asked Spinelli to be her girlfriend. When Alexis and Alicia found out one day at school, they threatened to break them up and then Chris would be theirs once again. It was in the middle of the semester and it was now Fall. That meant that teachers would be giving students test every day for 2 weeks and everyone at school hated that. It was stressful for nearly everyone but Chris didn't care at all. All she did was relax and when Chris would take the tests, she would pass each one. As for Spinelli, she passed each one and along with most of the others. The tests not only was part of their grade but it was also for college as well and each student knew that, especially Alexis and Alicia. Both of them knew they couldn't afford to lose their acceptance so their plan had to be put somewhat on hold after 2 weeks.

Chris and Spinelli were walking towards Chris's car after school. It was finally Friday and Chris wanted to take Spinelli out since they hadn't had time to themselves. When they went inside the movie theater, they sat and watched the movie while occasionally Spinelli would cuddle up next to Chris. It had been weird for Spinelli to be going out with Chris. Just months ago she hated even hearing about her but now they were dating. Many people at school were shocked because Chris could have any girl she wanted and she had even stopped having sex with different girls much to the dismay of each of them. Some people like Alicia and Alexis were jealous and upset that Spinelli had changed Chris and once Spinelli was told to breakup with her.

She began to wonder if she really was changing Chris because she wouldn't hang around her friends like she had been doing for years and her personality had also slightly changed. Spinelli began to wonder if this was all in her head or if it was true but she also wondered if she should even tell Chris.

When the movie ended, she couldn't get the thoughts out of her mind and it didn't take long for Chris to notice this.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yea, I'm fine I've just been thinking about something." Spinelli said as they both got into Chris's car.

"What?" She asked Spinelli.

"Did I change your personality or anything about you?" She asked Chris.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I mean you used to have sex with different girls and hangout with your friends but now you mostly hangout with me and people are saying that I changed you and you're not that same as you used to be." She said to her.

"So how long have you been worried about this?" Chris asked.

"Few days after we started dating." Spinelli said quietly unsure if that was the answer she wanted to say.

At that moment, Chris had pulled into an empty parking lot and turned off the engine leaving only the lights in the car on. The purple lighting reflecting off the shiny black dashboard and the stillness in the air made it almost eerie. It wasn't until moments later that Chris had grabbed Spinelli making her scream a bit before realizing that she was now in her lap. Chris held Spinelli's chin close to her so that Spinelli was looking straight into Chris's eyes.

"Do you want to break up?" She asked Spinelli.

"No. I just sometimes if I'm changing who you are." She said to her.

"Don't listen to what others tell you. I learned that the hard way." Chris said.

* * *

Her hand was snaking its way up her leg as Spinelli felt the light brush against her thigh. Chris still had Spinelli in her lap but hoisted her up a little so that she was also against the steering wheel. Her fingers were gliding against Spinelli's covered sex as she was getting wet and Chris could feel it through Spinelli's shorts and panties. She worked her other hand and slid it up Spinell's shirt and had pulled down her bra so that she could feel her breast in her hand as she rubbed it in circles. She was gripping onto anything but nothing seemed work as she was starting to orgasm. Chris pulled Spinelli off of her and placed her in the back as she followed. This time, Chris was able to get a better view of Spinelli and had taken off her shorts and pulled down her panties as she rubbed her sex gently with two fingers but went faster with each moan she had earned as Chris's fingers were getting soaked. She had taken her free hand and pinched the right nipple as Spinelli moaned but also tried to squirm away which caused Chris to pull her back to her. She placed kisses onto Spinelli's lips then moved her way down to her breasts then stomach before kissing her sex and licking it slowly causing the sound of more moans which Chris loved to hear.

After another hour, they had fixed themselves up before they got into the front seats. As Spinelli went first Chris had smacked her ass a little causing her to blush as Chris laughed a bit. As they headed back to Spinelli's house, she wanted to ask what Chris meant when she said she had to learn the hard way about listening to what others had to say.

The car was then filled with the sounds of music blaring out. Chris wasn't trying to avoid conversation but she knew that Spinelli would have a question so she would avoid it when she was ready to tell her the truth about her past since she knew it would come back and bite her in the ass. They both remained silent as they they listened to what was now a guitar riff and soon, Spinelli was in front of her house. They kissed each other goodbye before she got out of the car and Chris had waited a bit smoking a cigarette before leaving.

In truth, Spinelli had been changing Chris but it was also about 50/50. Although she liked changing from her playgirl ways and having sex with girls who just needed to get off, she loved Spinelli and didn't want to break her heart by telling her that she did still miss her playgirl ways and how she would act by teasing other girls sexually and often alluding them to when they would have sex. Chris also loved being in a relationship with Spinelli and it was only the second time that girl she had fun teasing and flirting with became her girlfriend. Eventually, she got tired of listening to music and turned it off. The dim purple lights in her car had turned off except for a couple here and there and it had highlighted the smoke from her cigarette. When she had gotten home, she opened the door and headed up to her room, She didn't feel like talking to anybody but get her thoughts together. She opened her bedroom door and turned on the light before taking her shirt off and revealing a black wife beater and a more visual of her athletic appearance. She tossed her shirt aside and took off her shoes to lay down on her bed. Moments later she decided to look for something she hadn't looked for in a few years, a phone number.

* * *

She was finally in California and was a motel. She needed a shower and when she took one, she couldn't have been more happier. The cool water running down her body made her feel relaxed and she was tempted to just sleep in the shower. When she had gotten out 30 minutes later, the cool air only added to the coolness she felt in the shower. Drying herself off she heard a vibrating sound coming from her purse. When she opened her purse, she thought it might have been her boyfriend who had been waiting for her to come home but in a surprise to her, she saw a number calling her that she hadn't seen in a years, it was Chris's number. She had texted her and the only reason why they hadn't put each other's numbers in their phones was only because they at first didn't know how long it would have last and eventually forgot to do so but now, they were now texting. She couldn't believe that Chris had just texted her and had to make sure it was the same number from years ago.

 _Chris: Where are you?_

 _Unknown: I'm here in California for a little vacation._

 _Chris: You're here in California? When did you get here?_

 _Unknown: Just half an hour ago, why?_

 _Chris: Just wondering._

 _Unknown: Whatcha thinking about?_

 _Chris: You want to meet up tomorrow?_

 _Unknown: Okay. I'll be sure to wear something sexy for you ;)_

 _Chris: Where are you at so I can pick you up?_

 _Unknown: I'm at the Wanderlust Hotel._

 _Chris: What room?_

 _Unknown: Room 34, 2nd floor._

 _Chris: Fuck tomorrow, I'm coming to see you in 15 minutes._

 _Unknown: I'll be waiting for you ;)_

 _Chris: Know you will, Andrea._

* * *

Chris drove up to the Wanderlust Hotel in 15 minutes later. She was happy she knew where it was since she had taken few girls to the hotel in the past. She parked her car and got out wearing a black jacket underneath her black wife beater. She looked somewhat ominous looking with wearing mostly black with the only exception being her dark blue baggy jeans that hanged somewhat loose. As she told the lady at the front who she was there to see, they let her go and Chris got onto the elevator and went up to Andrea's room. When she got there, she wasn't nervous as she knocked on the door and when it opened, the woman standing there was in shorts and a cropped shirt that had barely covered her breasts to an extent. Chris walked in as Andrea closed the door behind them.

Andrea sat down on the bed trying to entice Chris into having sex while Chris pulled out a near by chair and sat with the back facing. She smelled of cigarette smoke and Andrea took it in as she looked at Chris as she put her phone on silent and looked at Andrea.

"So why are you here baby?" Andrea asked seductively.

"What are you doing here in California?" She asked not wasting any time.

"I came to see you and maybe get back together with you." She said back.

"What about the guy you're with?" Chris asked.

"Oh baby, you know as well I do that you're the only one that can satisfy me sexually and let's be honest, you are the best lover I've ever been with." She said as she walked over to Chris.

Andrea had wrapped her arms around Chris's neck and gave her a slight kiss on her lips slightly also tasting the cigarette smoke that had laced Chris's lips. Andrea's long platinum blonde hair had thinly covered up her breasts which were almost about to be uncovered. She kissed her again hoping to entice her into having sex and also with the hopes of getting back together with her.

"So can we please get back together?" Andrea asked almost with a pout.

Chris grabbed her by the waist and lifted her chin up looking deep into her ice blue eyes. The movement came as a shock to Andrea who didn't know what to say but the feeling of Chris wrapping her arm around her made her happy although she didn't show it.

"We would have still been together now if you didn't lie about your age." Chris said as Andrea looked into her mismatch pair of green eyes.

"You also lied to me about your age." Andrea retorted.

"You never asked me about my age but you said you were 18 not 23." Chris reminded her.

"What were you doing fucking a 23 year old then? Why didn't you fuck other girls your age hmm?" Andrea slightly mocked.

Chris moved her hand away and without any warning, had slid her hand down Andrea's shorts and pulled them off revealing a light pink thong that had black trim. They didn't last long as Chris ripped them off of her and she tossed it carelessly on the floor now exposing Andrea's sex. Chris was still holding her but placed her hand on Andrea's sex making her moan and squeezed Chris's hand with her thighs not wanting Chris to move her hand away.

"Because baby, you were my first lay and I knew how much you loved it. You loved it so much didn't you?" Chris asked rubbing her sex slowly making Andrea not be able to think clearly.

"Y-yes." Andrea said as moaned in between breaths.

"Do you want me to continue?" Chris asked slyly in a whispered tone.

"Please fuck me. Just like you used to." She said to Chris.

"Not yet. Take off your fucking shirt." Chris told her in the same tone as before.

Andrea did as she was told and Chris put her up against the wall as her arms were brought over head. Chris had pinned her hands before rubbing and groping her large breasts while still working her sex. Chris had bit one of her nipples and rolled it around with her tongue. She took her other hand leaving her sex and had started to roll her other nipple in circles while using her tongue for the other. This continued for awhile until Chris stopped and threw her onto the bed with Andrea bouncing a bit as the bed calmed. Chris had taken off her jacket and wife beater and turned Andrea onto her hands and knees as Chris began to rub her sex from behind while kissing and licking her neck in the process. Chris started to finger it in the midst of rubbing it making Andrea weakened until she felt like she was going to cum.

"If you cum now, I won't be able to fuck you hard." Chris said almost in an warning tone.

"O-okay." She managed to say.

Chris slapped her ass before moving away as if she was looking for something. When Andrea was watching her, she knew what she was looking for.

"It's in my bag." She said.

Chris looked through her bag and found what she looking for, a vibrator. She held it in her hand and started to thrust it in and out of Andrea's ass, pulling her hair in the process. She grabbed her by the waist and started to pull move her back and forth making her moan and gasp before Chris turned her over and placed it inside her sex as she had spread her legs fair apart as she continued to do it harder and harder. Chris watched in amusement as Andrea started to cum and watched it drip onto the sheets until there was large stain underneath her. It didn't stop there as Chris pulled her up and placed her on the floor. Andrea was confused when Chris dropped the vibrator in front of her.

"Here's what your going to do. You're going to fuck yourself and I'm gonna watch. I expect to see them bounce hard and the vibrator soaked. And then maybe I'll think about us getting back together and break up with my current girlfriend." Chris said grabbing the chair she sat in before and pulled out a cigarette.

"Wait you have a girlfriend?" Andrea asked shocked.

"Listen baby, did you really think I would stay single? Did you really think you would be the only girl I'd take without a care? You're not. Start fucking yourself." Chris said nonchalantly.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Chris got home. She knew her sister and mom would be asleep so she made sure not to wake them up. She quickly slipped into her room and got undressed and took a shower; walking to the shower that was in her room that she hardly or rarely used. She washed away what she did trying hard to forget what had happened just hours ago. Worst of all, she had cheated on Spinelli just after their date and now she had made it into a bigger mess. She regretted it but strangely didn't regret it at the same time. In a way, she knew she had to get out of her system and get Andrea out of her life once in for all. She tried to make sense of what had happened and knew that she shouldn't have said that she would break up with Spinelli for her. She also didn't know what to do about Alicia and Alexis who she hadn't seen in the passed few days but knew they were up to something. The only way out that she could see was breaking up with Spinelli and return to the way she was before but more of a playgirl and somewhat of a sex fiend then she had been. She would change her personality and then, hopefully be able to explain to Spinelli and start a new chapter in her life and finally close the dark chapter in her life.

She got out of the shower and quickly towel dried her hair and changed into something to sleep in. Chris didn't want to be tired tomorrow as she would have to put on an act. She got into bed with her hair still somewhat wet and went to sleep slowly thinking about what was about to unfold and hoping that it would end everything with Andrea but most of all start a new chapter with Spinelli.

The sun rose and Chris wasted little time. She put on black baggy pants with one of her skull belts and put on a black wife beater. Her black skater shoes completed her look aside from her hair, eyeliner, and piercings. She decided to wear a semi long skull necklace that her little sister got her for her birthday a year ago.

"I'm ready!" A small voice came from outside her door.

"Huh? I thought mom was taking you to school?" Chris said opening her door.

"Mommy had to go to work early she wanted me to ask you if you could take me." She said.

"Okay Lily, I'll take you to school." Chris said to her looking down.

Lily was 6 years old and she was one of the few that loved Chris no matter what she did. In her eyes, Chris could do no wrong and was in her eyes 'the best big sister ever' which Chris loved. Lily took off for Chris's car and buckled herself in and it was the only time she was allowed to sit in front much to her excitement. Chris got in and started the car turning off the music.

"Chris?" Lily asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Can you pick me up after school please?" She asked.

"Won't mom pick you up?" She asked confused.

"Pretty please? You hardly pick me up." She almost pouted.

"Alright, I'll pick you up." She said.

"Yay! You're the best big sister ever!" She said excited.

"Chris dropped her off and walked her to her classroom which was required by her school to ensure that kids would come in safe. Chris followed her into her classroom and handed Lily her backpack. Lily hugged her and Soon Chris felt somewhat awkward in a class full of kindergartners. The others were in awe of her appearance while some were afraid. Chris was lucky that she had time to get to school herself. She left promising to pick up Lily and when she came to school, she realized that she had 20 minutes left before school actually started. It was now time for her to put on her act.

* * *

Chris walked in and completely ignored Spinelli who was at her locker when she saw her. Chris walked passed her to her locker to put what she had with her in there before shutting it closed. Some of the girls saw her and immediately they started to flirt with her and Chris had flirted back; whispering to one's ear that made her laugh while the one was told something else that made her laugh. Alicia and Alexis saw this and immediately went up to to her. Walking passed the others as their hips swayed in unison. They smiled as they got to Chris and she smiled at them back.

"Well what do you two lovely sluts want today?" She asked.

"What did you call us?!" Alexis asked in an angry tone.

"I believe I called you sluts. You know a slut right? Someone who sleeps around and enjoys having someone fuck them senseless by a guy or girl." Chris said.

"Who said we slept around?" Alicia asked.

"Well it's kind of obvious don't you think? If you're not hitting up the jocks for dick, you're hitting me up but we all know you enjoy it most when I give it to you." Chris said to them with a smirk.

Both girls couldn't say anything to her and they stood their in shock as everyone looked at them whispering with others even snickering at them. Everyone knew that Chris got them and that they slept around. Several of the jocks who watched knew that because they had slept with both Alexis and Alicia or had threesomes. Chris approached them before whispering in their ears causing the people who were watching wondering what she said. Eventually the crowd separated and even Spinelli saw what had happened. She didn't know if she should approach Chris or just wait for her to talk but she would avoid her.

The day went on and Spinelli noticed that Chris hadn't approached her at all but instead, flirted with other girls while. Spinelli was mad and hurt at the same time and wondered why she started to date her. She decided to leave a note on Chris's locker but tape it on the locker till after school to avoid earlier with Alexis and Alicia who were still being teased a bit by some people only for them to pay for it. When the day ended, Spinelli wrote a note and got a small piece of tape. When she approached Chris's locker, she taped it up on there before leaving so no one would see her. The note was left for Chris as Spinelli walked out of the building.

 **It's over. If you want to talk, you know where to find me.**

 **\- Your ex, Spinelli**

Chris walked to her locker almost in a hurry. She wanted to get out of the building fast. Not only to pick up Lily but also just to avoid everyone for a few hours. Just as she came to her locker, she found Spinelli's note. Chris read the first two words before crumpling it up and shoving it in her locker. She was hurt and it was visible but she couldn't show anyone. She thought that maybe it was best but also wanted to explain. She knew she would have to make up her mind and eventually, everything would all come out at once, that would either hurt her or make her better.

* * *

Chris arrived at an elementary school just a couple of miles away. It was crowded with other cars but eventually she found a parking space before she lost her mind. Chris walked up to the school and saw Lily's flowing dark auburn hair had fallen when she completed a cartwheel which some of the other kids were impressed. She was playing around when the other kids had seen Chris and stepped back a little. They hadn't seen anyone who looked like Chris before and when Lily got confused and turned around, she saw Chris behind her wearing black sunglasses to reveal her mismatched green eyes. Chris had begun picking her up the last few weeks or so just to clear her mind and to also spend time with Lily.

"Chris you came!" Lily said in excitement.

"Yup, I came to pick you up. Chris said smiling.

"You know, I think you scared my friends." Lily said in a amusing tone.

"I did, did I?" Chris asked teasingly.

"Yes, you did. You know you can be a scary person." Lily said.

"Wanna go to the park?" Chris asked suddenly.

"Yes!" Lily said.

They came out of the car and immediately, Chris saw that Lily headed straight for the swings. Chris watched from a nearby bench as she took out a cigarette and started to smoke it while still thinking about today. She continued to watch Lily as she went from playground equipment to playground equipment. She smiled when she saw Lily getting excited about going down the long and steep slide.

Spinelli was walking passed the same park when Chris, who was sitting on a bench had caught her eye as she smiled. She looked to see that she was watching a young girl with dark auburn hair playing. She saw the little girl running up to Chris with her arms out as she hugged her. Spinelli couldn't believe the difference in Chris's personality from earlier to now. One minute Chris was acting like an asshole then the next, she was being loving to a little girl. She decided it was best to just keep walking and when she did, she didn't notice that she caught the attention of Chris who watched her walk away. She hated what had happened today but it had to be done if she really wanted to be with Spinelli.

Chris and Lily soon went home after another hour of playing. When they came home, dinner was already done and they all ate before going to do their own separate things, which meant Chris would go shower and get dressed to go out. Her mom or Lily never asked any questions because they both knew that Chris didn't like it and that she could also handle it herself. Chris drove to another hotel where she told Alicia and Alexis to meet her. What they didn't know was that another person was going to join them, Andrea who was waiting outside. The hotel was called The Sapphire Moonlight Hotel. It was just 5 miles from the Wanderlust Hotel. Chris walked up and saw Andrea waiting on a bench smoking a cigarette.

"Mind telling me why I'm here?" She asked.

"You'll see, come on." Chris said.

When they walked in and went up to the room, Chris knocked and it was Alexis who answered it in a skimpy pair of lace panties and no bra after looking through the peephole. When she opened it, Chris and Andrea walked in as they both saw that Alicia was on the bed looking the same as Alexis. When both girls saw Andrea, their faces turned from happy to annoyed.

"Whose she?" Alexis asked with her arms crossed?

"She's your new playmate." Chris answered sitting on a chair.

"What do you mean by that?" Alicia said, now standing to Alexis.

"What do you mean I'm their playmate? I'm not anybody's playmate!" Andrea said to Chris.

"You will be and you are. Don't forget you were once my little playmate when I dated you Andrea." Chris said, making Andrea go quiet and slightly blush.

Chris looked at each of them as they stood before her. Chris saw that Andrea wasn't wearing what Alicia and Alexis were wearing. She was wearing a short skin tight dress that accented her figure but especially her breasts. She decided she would have some fun with that.

"So why are we all here?" Andrea asked, still irritated.

"Since you guys all want me to fuck you, I decided that I'll just fuck all of you at the same time." Chris said with a smirk.

* * *

All three of them were panting as Alicia and Alexis were sliding their sex back and forth on Chris's pointer and middle fingers while Andrea's nipples were getting bit and licked, including her breasts. She started to lick and suck her sex while moving her tongue in and out. Alicia saw this and wanted her sex sucked and licked as well as Alexis but Chris wanted them to do something. She stopped and left each of them wanting more has their thighs were wet from the cum that had dropped down. Chris sat back in the chair and took out a cigarette before talking to them.

"You three are going to have a threesome." Chris simply said.

They all looked at her before Chris told them to start fucking each other. They were a bit nervous but eventually, the nervousness went away. Soon, Alicia was being licked along her breasts by Andrea and Alexis as they both rubbed her sex slowly as Andrea was kissing Alicia fully on the lips while Alexis went on to rub Alicia's breast hard before biting her nipple and rolling it with her teeth. It wasn't until moments later when Alexis started to lick and suck Alicia sex while Andrea soon had Alicia suck on her own sex she brought up her sex towards her mouth as she started to lick and suck continuously. Chris continued to watch them having a threesome while she went on to smoke her second cigarette. Eventually, they all took turns being taken by one another as each of them came and the sheets had been soaked which were quite visible to all four of them as the sticky substance was not only continuing to come out but also dripping onto one another. Chris watched when Andrea started to fully kiss Alexis while rubbing and squeezing her ass while deepening the kiss. Meanwhile, Alicia was behind Andrea who was not only rubbing her left breast but also rubbing her sex in the process. All three of them were now panting more heavily when they had stopped to rest awhile. Chris sat there smirking looking at them at she got up from the chair.

"Now that all three of you fucked each other, you are now to leave me alone and not ask me for sex. You now have each other to fuck senseless." Chris said to them.

"And what if we don't stop?" Alicia questioned.

"You'll be sorry. I'm officially done with you whores." Chris told them.

Silence had filled the rooms before Chris had taken her leave. It was satisfying to watch the three have sex with each other but it was even more satisfying to get rid of them for good. Chris soon exited out of the hotel and got into her car. Before turning it on, she took a huge breath of relief when realized that it was all over with them. She didn't have to deal with them or give them sex when they asked. The only reason why she hadn't before was only because it was sex and she didn't have to work for it but now, it was over. Chris turned on her car and instantly the purple lights turned on before going black leaving the rest of the lights lit up. She drove off leaving the sound of her car fade into the distance with Andrea, Alicia, and Alexis watching from the room. They knew Chris meant what she said so they decided it was best to back off and not ask her for sex.

* * *

She got home and immediately decided to take a shower. When she got out and immediately started to look for her phone which she found on the floor half way underneath her bed. She figured she must've forgotten it this morning when she was in a rush. Turning it on, she saw that she had no new texts from Andrea, Alicia, or Alexis, much to her relief. However, she did have texts from her friends who were wondering if she was okay and why she hadn't hung out with them. She replied back to all of them saying that she had to do some stuff and they knew how she was when she wanted to do her own thing for awhile. Chris then looked at her list of contacts and saw the 'S' list of contacts, one of which was Spinelli who she hadn't texted for the passed few weeks since Spinelli wrote the note.. Chris was hesitant texting her but reminded herself that she did have the chance to explain, or at least she hoped.

 _Chris: Hey babe, can we talk?_

Silence filled the air as she looked at her phone every 5 minutes to see if a new text had shown. Sure her phone would vibrate when one came but she grew impatient about it as she started to pace back and forth almost bumping into things when looking at her phone. It wasn't until she was in the middle of going to to her left did her phone vibrate and Chris didn't hesitate to see that it was from Spinelli.

 _Spinelli: Don't babe me, whatever you want to talk about, can't it wait till tomorrow? I'm getting ready to go to bed._

 _Chris: Please? Can you sneak out? I want to talk to you in person about this._

 _Spinelli: Fine, but you have 15 minutes._

 _Chris: Thank you._

About 10 minutes later, Chris showed up and met Spinelli at the park just few blocks away. Chris was nervous since she hadn't spoken to Spinelli but also relieved she showed up. She saw that Spinelli was sitting on a bench and Chris sat just a space beside her. It was quiet for a few minutes before Spinelli spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"Well, what do you want?" She asked.

"I wanted to tell you everything." Chris said.

"Everything?" Spinelli questioned.

"Yes." Chris simply said.

"Fine, go ahead." Spinelli said in a stoic tone.

* * *

"I was 14 when I started to become sexually active. Before my family moved here, I was involved with a woman who was, at the time, 23 years old. We started dating just few days after spending time together and we began having sex. I didn't know she was 23 and she didn't know I was 14 at that time. When I told her I was 14, she told me she was few years older and it became no big deal until it was her birthday and she became 24. After that, I ended our relationship and I stopped talking to her and in the end, she moved on and my family moved here. For the passed few days, she was here and I had sex with her in a hotel room. Tonight, Alicia, Alexis, my ex, and I were at a hotel room and I started to fuck all three of them at the same time until I told them to have a threesome to which they did. The way I acted at school was just to get Alicia and Alexis off my back and stop asking me for sex as well as getting my ex, Andrea off my back as well. Since Freshman year, I was known to have sex with girls but I didn't have any relationships with them until you. You're the first person I ever felt more for than with anybody else." Chris said looking at the ground as she finished.

"Wasn't expecting you to tell me all that but I never cared what you did in the past even if you didn't want to tell me." Spinelli said.

"I just wanted to tell you so we could start over." Chris said.

"I would like that, if I wasn't already dating someone else." Spinelli said to her.

"What do you mean?" Chris said as her head shot up.

"I didn't think you would want to get back together and with how you acted at school, that seemed unlikely. While you were busy with all that, I started dating a guy from my friend T.J.'s school and we have a lot in common. Yesterday he said he was transferring to our school." Spinelli said.

"You have got to be fucking with me right now." Chris said in an irritated tone.

"I'm not, I'm sorry but you just changed without a warning and I thought it was best to just leave you to do whatever you wanted." Spinelli said.

"Whose the damn guy?" Chris asked.

"No one you know, he's a Freshman like me." Spinelli told her.

Chris looked down and smiled a bit before getting up off the bench. She stood in front of Spinelli and lifted up her chin before giving her a kiss on her lips. Chris then smiled at her, whispering in her ear before walking away. Spinelli started to feel sad as Chris walked away and had left the last parting words. After Chris left, Spinelli walked back home as the words still rang in her mind.

 _I'm glad you found someone that'll love you more than I could_

* * *

The rest of the week was like a blur until the weekend for Chris. All she could remember was going from class to class in the sea of students in the hallways. She also remembered seeing Spinelli and her new boyfriend laughing in the hallways which saddened and irritated her at the same time. Chris decided that maybe it was time to move on herself and now she would have to. She started to get back into her old routine before getting involved with Spinelli and returning back to her playgirl ways which she liked. She started hanging out with her friends like she used to and gradually, more girls had flocked to her with a few girls transferring to their school. Chris and her friends would hangout at the skate park, a fast food place, park or anywhere else where they could have fun. With that, girls started to hang around her and soon they became part of the group. Shortly after, Chris began to have sex again with different girls casually but not like how she was. Although she remained somewhat aloof, nobody seemed bother by it because they saw it as Chris returning back into her old self but better.

Months had passed and soon holidays did too. It wasn't until it was Spring that Chris saw Spinelli walking out of a store across the street from her. She also saw that she was alone and it was her chance to see how she was and talk to her before she graduated in just 2 months. She quickly jogged across the street and was now just feet away from Spinelli unbeknownst to her. She was walking along while texting on her phone when she heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Hey Freshy." Chris said.

Spinelli turned around to see that Chris was walking behind her with a smile. She didn't know what quite to say since they had last talked at the park just months ago. Chris's appearance had changed. Her hair was now cut short and was spiked and now blue black instead of plain black. She wore a leather jacket and wore two shirts that were layered under it. The rest of her outfit was black jeans and shoes.

"H-hey." Spinelli managed to say.

"What's up?" Chris asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just doing some shopping." Spinelli said.

Chris looked down and saw a couple of bags in her left hand. One was black with Gothic style font and one was the opposite with a light pastel pink with gold print and white fancy font on it. This made Chris curious as to what she bought but she knew it would have been awkward to ask due to them not being together.

"Mind if I join? I could use some new stuff." Chris said.

"Oh, sure. It'll be more fun and less lonely." Spinelli said.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Chris asked as they both entered a store next to the one Spinelli left.

"He's busy today. He said he had to help his dad with his uncle's truck. His cousin is also helping but he didn't know how long it'd be." Spinelli said passing through racks of clothes that were too small or didn't have her size.

"Hmm." Chris murmured.

Chris searched through a clothes rack and found most of the clothes to be too girly for her. She walked around a bit before picking some shirts. She looked at Spinelli who was looking at some skirts and pants at across from where she was. She walked over to Spinelli who was looking at two pairs of jeans. One was plain black and distressed in some places while the other had some spiked detailing on the front pockets.

"Need some help?" Chris asked.

"Yea, a little." Spinelli told her.

"Neither." Chris said simply.

"What, why?" Spinelli asked.

"I know a place where you can get better clothes. I can take you there." Chris said as she placed what she had back.

* * *

Spinelli nodded in acceptance and they both got into her car. It felt weird being in Chris's car. She stayed quiet until they had gotten to a store that had Gothic grunge font to it. Spinelli felt a little bit intimidated as she saw people who looked older walk in and out of the store. Chris got out and started walking to it; grabbing Spinelli's hand in the process before letting it go once they got it in. She looked around to see clothes that was more to her style. She continued to look and found handfuls of clothes that she liked. She went into the fitting room area they had in the back of store. It took a little over 20 minutes to try everything on, but she liked nearly everything except for a pair of jeans and a shirt that were too small despite getting her size. When she came out, she placed the two items back and saw Chris waiting in a chair and talking to one of the associates, a busty 20 something year old who was being flirty with Chris. Few minutes later, the associate slipped what looked like a piece of paper into Chris's hand before walking away. When Chris walked over to Spinelli, she started to pretend not to be jealous of what had just happened.

"Ready?" Chris asked.

"Yea, I am. What are you getting?" Spinelli asked wanting to distract herself from the previous scene.

"Just this belt and jacket." Chris said.

When they had gotten up to the counter to pay, Spinelli noticed it was the same girl who had flirted with Chris earlier.

"Did you find everything okay?" She asked only looking at Chris.

"Yea." Chris said ignoring her obvious intention of wanting to flirt.

"That'll be $25.89 unless you have a coupon with us that marks it down to $5." She said.

"Nah, I'll pay in full." Chris said.

"Have a nice day gorgeous." She said smiling.

The experience was not the same for Spinelli as she was somewhat rushed through the transaction. Spinelli started to get annoyed because all the associate wanted to do was flirt with Chris. When it came time for her to pay, Chris walked up to the cash register and started to pay for Spinelli who was shocked but also quite embarrassed because she had the money to pay for it.

"Any other place you want to go today baby?" Chris said to Spinelli.

"Well, there's one more place I-" Spinelli was interrupted.

"Come on baby. I'm done with this store." Chris said grabbing Spinelli by the waist.

As they walked out, Spinelli began to blush but she was glad that the associate didn't say anything else as she watched in shock before going to the back to finish the rest of her job. When they got outside, Chris let go of her waist so they could get into the car before placng the bags in the trunk.

"Hope your boyfriend doesn't get mad." Chris said in a semi teasing way.

"I guess, if you want to call him that." Spinelli said.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked turning the car on.

"It's been kind of rocky between us. We've been kind of fighting more often than in the beginning and the only reason why I bought these clothes was only to see if he'd notice me." Spinelli said.

"Notice you?" Chris questioned.

"He kind of flirts around with girls who wear overly sexy clothes." Spinelli said.

"Well then, I guess he won't care you're with your ex who still wants to be with you." Chris stated.

* * *

Spinelli looked at Chris in shock. She didn't know what to even say but she couldn't deny that she missed being with her and how she felt when she was with Chris. Spinelli knew that for the last few months, she had been miserable in her new relationship and when she talked to her old friends, they told her to just break up with him and be happy with the person who'll make her happy. Spinelli liked that she always had the support of her friends and she had decided that if her boyfriend didn't change within a week, it would be over. They drove around before stopping to eat then going to other stores. It wasn't until Chris saw a pool that she had other things in mind but not what Spinelli had in mind herself.

"Hey do you want to go swimming?" Chris asked.

"Um, we don't have swim suits and the pool is getting crowded." Spinelli said, not really sure what else to say.

"We can get some." Chris said laughing a bit.

"If that's what you want, sure." Spinelli said.

They both got swim suits with Spinelli choosing a dark purple bikini that had some shine to it while Chris chose a pair of black trunks with grey lining with a matching crop top she then got a loose black tank along with anything else they needed. They had got to the pool and went to change and placed their other clothes in Chris's car. Immediately, everyone took notice of them as most girls were looking at Chris while Spinelli caught the attention of some guys who were pushing each other in the pool. Spinelli felt somewhat embarrassed because this had only been one of the few times she had ever worn a bikini and it was more embarrassing to her that it showed off her body. Chris looked down a bit before grabbing her waist and leading her to a nearly vacant part of the pool. She felt more comfortable now that eyes weren't watching her and she had made her way into the pool. Chris jumped in and grabbed Spinelli from behind as they started to mess around by splashing each other and dunking one another under water. It wasn't until Spinelli heard a familiar voice did she turn her attention from what she had been doing and saw her boyfriend who was holding another girl by the waist and kissing her. She had gotten out of the pool and walked over to the scene and when Chris saw what was happening, she immediately followed her.

"Ryan?" She questioned.

"Oh..hey Spinelli." He said letting go of the girl he had in his arms earlier.

"Whose this?" Spinelli questioned pointing a the busty brunette who was avoiding eye contact.

"She's just a friend is all." He said.

"So that's why you're kissing?" Spinelli asked.

It had gotten silent and awkward and when Chris managed to get her way through the crowd, she saw that Spinelli was staring at what she presumed to be her boyfriend. She knew that Spinelli was going to get hurt and the only reason she knew that was only because her boyfriend, Ryan, had got caught. Chris had to think of something fast before Spinelli would soon feel hurt and when she did, it had caught Spinelli and Ryan off guard.

"Baby, you're so mean leaving me." Chris said in seductive tone while kissing her neck.

"Oh, sorry, I-" Spinelli was interrupted.

Chris stopped her by kissing her on her lips and dominating it in the process. Spinelli was in fact caught off guard but she soon deepened the kiss more as the others watched in shock, especially Ryan who was pissed off that someone else was kissing Spinelli.

"Who the fuck is this?" Ryan questioned, standing up to push Chris and Spinelli apart.

"I'm the fuck your girlfriend broke up with before ending up with your shit ass." Chris said back.

"Why the fuck are you kissing my girlfriend for you piece of shit?!" Ryan asked, angry.

"You mean your ex girlfriend." Spinelli said.

"What in hell are you talking about?!" He asked turning his attention towards Spinelli.

"We're done, that's what I'm talking about." Spinelli told him not backing down

"You know, Spinelli a lot better than the whores you probably hit up every time you're not with her." Chris said.

"Who are you calling a whore?!" The brunette questioned now angry.

"Sweetie, trust me, I know a damn whore when I see one and I've seen plenty beg sex from me, especially ones that look just like you except with nicer racks." Chris said looking at her.

Everyone was silent as they had just heard what Chris had said and it wasn't long before Spinelli returned to her side once again.

"Now if you'll excuse us, my girlfriend and I are leaving and if you follow us, I'll make sure you it'll be your last thing to do." Chris said looking straight into Ryan's blue eyes.

Nothing else was said as Chris and Spinelli got into the car. The stuff they had bought was still left inside while two towels still laid by the pool. They took off with only a small cloud of dust that was left behind. Everyone watched as Ryan felt humiliated when the others started to make fun of him. Mostly everyone at the pool knew of Chris's reputation and that she always meant what she said which made her somewhat intimidating by those who didn't know her well.

* * *

"Well, that was fun. We can go to my house and go in the pool there." Chris said.

"Won't your mom and sister as well as your friends be there?" Spinelli asked.

"My friends all have other plans, mostly to do with family and since it's Spring Break, they're out of town. My sister and mom are visiting my grandma with my dad and they asked me to watch the house plus they know I really don't like travelling that much because it's kind of boring to me." Chris said.

They drove for a few more miles before Chris had turned on some streets before parking in a driveway. Spinelli felt memories come back from when she was here the first time and they had sex in her room. When she was brought into the backyard, there was a large in ground pool that was surrounded by smooth stones with the stones surrounded by grass. On the side was a patio and barbecue and grilling area while 5 feet away was a swing set. The backyard looked like it was decorated with lights and Spinelli assumed it was Chris's mom who did that. Chris set two towels beside the pool before going into the pool and putting her head up just minutes later.

"Come on." Chris said.

Spinelli nodded before going the steps into the pool only to be pulled by Chris. She had gotten scared and hung onto her like she was a life raft. Chris laughed before letting her go and getting a pool lounge float to put her in.

Here, you can lay in that if you want." Chris said.

"Did you really mean all that back when we were at the public pool?" Spinelli said as she floated.

"Yes." Chris said simply.

Spinelli stayed quiet as she watched Chris take off her crop top and loose tank, revealing her athletic physique and her tattoos. Her breasts were small but with her physique, it was barely noticeable at all. She smirked at Spinelli who was blushing and was trying to look away but somehow, still wanted to look at Chris who was now approaching her.

"Your turn." She whispered in Spinelli's ear.

She kissed her before untying Spinelli's bikini top and in an instant after the top floated in the distance, did Spinelli cover herself up or in her case, she had tried. She blushed and turned around only for Chris to wrap her own arms around Spinelli and held her close to her own body. She moved Spinelli's long black hair and kiss the back of her neck as it had made her blush more. Chris laughed a bit enjoying making Spinelli blush.

"Can I ask you something?" Spinelli asked.

"What?" Chris asked in between kisses.

"Do you really love me or is another reason you want to get back together?" She asked.

At that moment, Chris stopped what she was doing and got out of the pool; grabbing her two tanks and her towel before quickly drying off and headed inside. Spinelli quickly did the same and as Chris and followed the wet trail to the patio where Chris was sitting in a chair, drinking and smoking a cigarette. She rarely ever drank and the few times, she did, was either if she was out at a party which was rare or she was trying to get rid her problems that had plagued her mind. She continued to mostly smoke her cigarette and watched as Spinelli cautiously approached her, not knowing what would happen or what she should say to her.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Spinelli said quietly.

"Listen, I really did and still do love you but in all honestly, I do have problems and issues that I hide but always come back. I'm a hard person to be in a relationship with and if I do break up with a girl or it ends even amicably, I have a hard time with it. I end up being more aloof and the times I am with my friends, I'm just kind of there just to hopefully have sex. I ended my relationships with those 3 whores because I wanted to and still be with you. When you told me you had a boyfriend, I ended up getting wasted and fucked a girl at shitty motel just to try to erase what you told me. It didn't work and I just left after heading back home. Then today I saw you and it was like everything that happened between us, came back to me. Honestly, I was glad when your ex boyfriend Ryan cheated on you because I got my chance to maybe end up back together with you." Chris said to her as she smoked another cigarette.

"What issues and problems do you have?" Spinelli asked.

"Insecurity and sometimes jealously but mostly insecurity. When I get insecure or sometimes jealous, I can stay aloof for days or even weeks. I don't like talking about issues in the relationship and that causes more problems because then my insecurity and jealousy come up." She said.

Spinelli didn't know what to say to Chris and she never knew what she did after they had broken up months before. She knew that Chris must have hid it very well because no one said anything about Chris's behavior and the way she acted was always the same. Spinelli turned around and walked away from Chris who was surprised but didn't hesitate to catch up to her and stop her. She have her a reassuring hug in the process.

"I'm sorry." Spinelli said quietly.

"It's okay, it needed to happen in my life." Chris said.

After moments of silence, they decided to go inside the house with them going into Chris's room. Chris opened her closet door to reveal an array of different clothes, ranging from what she usually wears, to some formal wear. Spinelli didn't know what to do or even wear. She didn't bring an extra set of clothes and she knew Chris wouldn't have anything in her size. The clothes that she had bought earlier was the option she had.

"Be right back, I need to go to my car. You can use my shower, it's through that door." Chris said pointing to the door with the black and silver lined door knob.

As Chris left, Spinelli went inside the bathroom unsure of what was inside besides what she had expected. She turned on the light and the light shined semi bright as the bathroom was almost decorated in the style of Chris's bedroom except it was slightly more darker. She took off her bathing suit or what was left of it and turned on the shower as the water began to steam up the glass doors. She stepped inside and began to wash her hair and body as the warm water felt nice compared to the water in the pool. She heard footsteps in the other room and also heard what sounded like Chris talking on the phone. 15 minutes later, Spinelli got out and went into Chris's room to see the clothes she bought earlier on her bed and Chris nowhere to be seen.

She headed downstairs to see that Chris was watching a movie while laying on the couch in a black wife beater, jeans, and socks while her hair went every which way against a pillow. It looked like Chris didn't even live in the house but Spinelli thought that she looked rather peaceful.

"Hey." Chris said looking up at her.

"Hey." Spinelli said back.

"Wanna lay down?" She asked.

"No,it's okay, I don't want to mess anything up." Spinelli said teasingly.

Chris laughed a bit before turning off the t.v. she looked at Spinelli studying her for a minute before getting up and sitting next to her.

"So where are your parents and why aren't you with your old friends you mentioned on the first day of school?" Chris asked.

"My parents are usually busy and away from home a lot. They come home every few weeks and my friends go to different schools but we still keep in touch but I'm not sure if we'll be able to see each other, they kind of have started new lives with new friends and such." She said.

"I wouldn't mind meeting them." Chris said.

* * *

Hours later, Spinelli returned home in Chris's car and she gave her a slight kiss before getting out and going inside her house. She and Chris made plans to hang out and talk about getting back together. Spinelli got undressed and went to sleep. It was nice that her parents were on another trip due to their jobs because then she would be dragged into it. She had eventually persuaded them to let her stay home and that she was old enough to. They left her some money and extra emergency money before taking off on their trip. She silently fell asleep hoping to get enough rest for tomorrow.

Chris was finally home and went straight to bed. It was nice for her that not only had Alicia, Andrea, and Alexis, or the the 3 A Whores as she liked to call them stopped bothering her all together but she was finally going to get back together with Spinelli. The only thing she was only somewhat worried about was Spinelli's ex but she knew he would have to be stupid to actually threaten her or even do something. At 2 am, Chris got up and got dressed. She couldn't really sleep much and it was annoying to toss and turn for 20 minutes only to end up still awake. She got in her car and drove to Spinelli's house. When she got there, she tried but couldn't exactly remember which window was Spinelli's. It wasn't until she saw familiar black sheer curtains that let the moonlight in, did she know it was Spinelli's room. She threw a small rock at her window then a few more. When the second to the last rock made more of a louder noise, the bedroom light came on and Spinelli, who whose eyes were half lidded, looked out to see who was throwing rocks at her window. When she saw Chris, she was shocked and immediately opened the window.

"What are you doing?" Spinelli asked in surprise.

"I wanted to see you." Chris said.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"About five minutes ago, took me awhile to find your window." Chris said back.

"Come in before someone sees you." Spinelli said.

Chris smirked and climbed up a near by tree. Despite being still tired, Chris was climbing up the tree well and it wasn't what Spinelli had in mind when she said "come in". She watched as Chris effortlessly climbed her way up the tree and was now facing her; giving her a kiss before coming into her room.

"I didn't mean climbing my tree." Spinelli said, shaking her a little.

"Sorry." Chris said smirking a bit.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see you and I missed you. I know that you think that I only love you because I come on to you a lot and we end up having sex or doing something intimate but I don't love you just for sex." Chris said.

"Oh? Tell me more." Spinelli said.

"Well for one, you didn't worship or anything when you saw or heard about me and in fact, you were the opposite. I liked that you were the opposite from what most girls did and that's when I wanted to hang around you more. When I asked why didn't you like me months ago, I already knew your answer that you thought I was only after sex and that because I was popular, I was arrogant." Chris said.

"Well, I guess you have your answer." Spinelli said to her.

She looked at Spinelli who was smiling a bit before making room for her. She moved over to the left some and was thankful her bed was a full and not a twin like she had years before. Chris took off only her jacket and shoes before getting into bed with her. Spinelli looked confused and laughed. She sat Chris up and took off her shirt revealing her tattooed upper body.

"You like looking at my body huh?" Chris teased.

"I doubt you would have been comfortable." She said back.

* * *

They were both soundly sleeping. Spinelli moved a bit and woke up to Chris having her arm across her waist and barely breathing looking peaceful. When Chris moved to lay on her back, Spinelli could fully see Chris's tattoos. She had one placed at the center of her chest that was of a skeleton silhouette with roses and thorns wrapping around her neck. Another that was on lower stomach was the name 'Lily' written in Gothic letters which Spinelli knew it was Chris's little sister's name. She looked at the rest of the tattoos with most of them having a Gothic or horror theme to them placed in different spots of her stomach, abdomen, shoulders, and back which she noticed a couple was placed when Chris turned the other way facing away from her. One in particular she liked was of heart wrapped around by thorns and had a knife pierced through it. All her tattoos were colored in with the horror and Gothic ones colored with a mix of colors that had an old faded touch and vibrant touch to it. The one she had been looking at had black and red thorns with grayish purple heart. The knife was silver with black shading on the tip of the knife going towards the middle with the handle of it being a dark gray.

She hesitated but worked up the courage to raise her hand and trace the tattoo with two of her fingers; slowly gliding them as she traced along the thorns and then the rest of the tattoo. She did that a few more times before seeing Chris move a little. Spinelli knew that even though she was tracing lightly, it didn't mean that Chris still couldn't feel it. She stopped then waited for Chris to do something; either waking up or even saying something in her sleep, she didn't.

Spinelli, this time, pressed a little more harder but not hard to where it would wake Chris up. She again, traced along one of the tattoos that was of One of The Brides of Dracula who had a long white dress that was torn seemingly exposing some of her breasts and nearly exposing her sex. This time however, Chris moved, causing Spinelli to stop in her tracks as soon as she saw her move.

"You know if you keep doing that, you're gonna turn me on even more." Chris said lazily.

"You knew what I was doing?" Spinelli asked embarrassed.

"Only until you stopped tracing the second time." Chris told her, sitting up.

"I'm sorry." Spinelli said quietly, still embarrassed.

"Don't be, I enjoyed it." Chris said, lifting up her chin to kiss her.

Hours later they had woken up as the sun shined in through the window, brightening up the once wanted return of the darkened room. Chris rose up slowly and rubbed her eyes, realizing where she was, she quickly looked around to find that Spinelli was nowhere to be seen. She put on her shirt and left the bedroom in search of Spinelli, she knew she couldn't have gone far and was half way down the hallway when she saw Spinelli exiting the bathroom in a white towel with the towel outlining the shape of her slender but curvy body.

"Oh, you're awake." Spinelli said, seeing Chris.

"Yea, forgot I came here last night, didn't exactly think to bring clothes." Chris told her in amusement.

"Why not drive back home?" Spinelli asked.

"Was thinking about doing that but wanted to make sure you knew so you didn't think I just left." She said.

* * *

Chris left after kissing Spinelli and went back to her own house to shower and get dressed. Today, she and Spinelli were going to hang out and talk about getting back together but also talk about things after she would graduate and what that would mean for their relationship. When she got home, she went up stairs and quickly showered then getting dressed, choosing to wear a skull wife beater, blue jeans, and her regular black skate shoes. As she was about to leave, she had gotten a text from Spinelli telling her that she was ready and waiting outside. Chris texted her back nearly falling off the stairs in a hurry as she grabbed her things to leave. Just moments later, she picked up Spinelli who was wearing some of the clothes they bought few days ago.

They decided to go to the arcade and do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day. Each of them took turns picking where they wanted to go. When it was Spinelli's turn, she told Chris she wanted to go to the amusement park which was just not more than 5 miles away. Chris agreed and when they got there, they played a couple of games at different stands with Chris making sure they weren't seen as targets with the person working the stand marking them with a white marking on their backs. Spinelli managed to win a few prizes with Chris secretly making sure the person running the stand wasn't doing anything to cheat them out of the prize.

Ride after ride and game after game they went on or played. They walked around with nothing much to do. A couple of girls saw the two and were shocked when they saw Chris holding Spinelli's hand. One of them smirked and made a bee line towards the two.

"Hey Chris!" She acknowledged her.

"Oh, hey Melissa, what's up?" Chris asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just hanging out with Angelina and Marie." She said.

"Cool." She said back.

Spinelli saw the other two, Marie and Angelina looking at Chris trying to flirt using their bodies. It had made Spinelli somewhat uncomfortable but didn't want to say anything to Chris to avoid any confrontation.

"Well, we need a little bit of help." She said to Chris, stepping closer.

"Um, what kind?" Chris questioned.

"We can't seem to hit the target." She pointed.

Chris knew what they were trying to do and smirked a little. They wanted to get Chris alone and get her to hang out with them; leaving behind Spinelli. Not only that, but she knew how uncomfortable Spinelli was since this wasn't the first time this had happened. She agreed to help which Spinelli didn't mind because the faster Chris helped, the faster they could leave. Chris stepped in front of the booth and started to play the game. Spinelli meanwhile, noticed that each of the girls were standing close to Chris almost not giving her enough room. They were also trying to get her to notice how they were standing and bending over while resting their forearms on the top part. Spinelli stood in back and crossed her arms getting annoyed by the actions. Chris took notice and had beat the game just in time before Spinelli would possibly walk away. The girls jumped up and down excitedly and hugged Chris while rubbing their breasts on her chest a little. At that point, Spinelli had left in anger causing Chris to give chase to her. The girls looked on smiling a bit before going to go to another game hoping Chris would join. Minutes passed and Chris had finally managed to catch up to her. She had never realized how fast Spinelli walked when she was angry.

"Babe wait up!" Chris shouted, as she stopped to catch her breath a bit.

"Leave me alone." Spinelli said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why don't you go and hang around those two sluts?" Spinelli asked Chris in what sounded like an order.

"Because, I'm not with those two sluts, I'm with you." Chris said.

"You sure didn't mind them rubbing up against you." Spinelli said back.

"I did mind, I didn't hug them back, I knew they were trying to separate us." She said to Spinelli.

Chris motioned for Spinelli by extending her hand to hers. Spinelli still somewhat annoyed, agreed and was immediately wrapped in Chris's arms while being kissed. Spinelli smiled a bit before they continued with what they were doing. Hours later, they had gone home with handfuls of prizes. Chris drove to her house which had left Spinelli confused as to why they were there; assuming Chris need to get something. Chris got out of the car and seconds later, opened Spinelli's door with Spinelli getting out with the prizes.

"What are we doing at your house?" Spinelli questioned.

"You're sleeping at my house tonight, it's the least I can do for letting me sleep in your room." Chris answered.

* * *

Both of them were in the bath tub together as they relaxed under the hot water. She had her back up against Chris's chest as her hands were placed around Spinelli's waist. The bubbles surrounded them and followed in rhythm as Chris turned Spinelli's head to kiss her. She couldn't get enough of kissing Spinelli because her lips were like velvet satin. Chris was entranced whenever she had kissed Spinelli and loved the feeling by it. Spinelli changed her position with the water rising along with the bubbles before now being completely in Chris's lap continuing the long deepened kiss. She rubbed her sex up against Chris's own sex while mouthing moans to her. Chris moved one of her hands away and began to slide two fingers into her while Spinelli moved in rhythm to the movements. She made long and short movements which made Spinelli beg for more from Chris. She smirked before wrapping Spinelli's arms and legs around her before being careful to get out of the bath tub. She didn't bother getting a towel to wrap themselves in as Chris made a somewhat shaky way to her room.

When they had gotten to the room, Chris laid Spinelli's soaked and somewhat soapy body on her bed; not caring about it being soaked. She pinned Spinell's arms above her head and began to dominate their once tender kiss. She started to rub her breasts while taking one nipple in her mouth while also rubbing her sex causing Spinelli to want to close her legs but Chris kept them open. Spinelli's back began to arch as Chris swirled her tongue around the hardened nipple before slowly licking her way down to Spinelli's twitching sex. She proceeded to do laps around the sex slowing the pace then quickening the pace as she had gotten a rhythm in movements started. Spinelli tightened her thighs around Chris neck some while she took it as a sign that Spinelli was enjoying it. When Chris got up, she was surprised when Spinelli had pinned her down to where she had laid.

Spinelli had her own smirk as she tied Chris's hands together above her head. Spinelli giggled a bit; seeing Chris being tied up and looking surprised. Spinelli slowly crawled up to Chris with their faces meeting and Spinelli giving her a kiss before whispering in her ear.

"It's my turn to take care of you sexually." She whispered.

If Chris wasn't shocked before, she sure was now as she looked at the now almost dried body of Spinelli's slender hourglass figure that was before her. Spinelli started way from Chris's mouth and slowly worked her way down to Chris's stomach careful not to miss any part of it. She slowly kissed and licked Chris own breasts and nipples before gently biting one nipple in the process. She slowly traced her abs with using her tongue causing Chris to make inaudible moans. Spinelli moved her hand to Chris's sex and began to rub it slowly while inserting her middle finger as she rubbed faster and harder. Chris began to pant hard by this and soon, she saw Spinelli giving her a smirk she herself recognized and inserted her tongue into Chris's sex as she explored slowly gliding her tongue against the walls of her sex. She grabbed Chris's lower half and continued to explore not missing one inch of it. She took her tongue out leaving Chris wanting more and Spinelli had made her wait as she started to do her own laps around the sex while licking it up and down. It was then that Spinelli felt a rush of warm white liquid enter her mouth. She knew what it was and allowed it to go into her mouth. Chris saw some of it drip from her mouth and onto her breast. Spinelli made her way back to Chris's face and held her breast up to it. Chris didn't hesitate as she not only sucked on Spinelli's nipple but had also tasted herself as her own cum was covering the nipple.

"I want to ride you." She said.

She placed herself on top of Chris's wet sex and moved her own against it as she felt a tingle from each of their sexes. She moaned as her clit was rubbing against Chris's and Chris moaned as well. Chris hadn't been in this position in a long time and she wasn't used to it but it had felt good to receive pleasure. She continued to slowly go back and forth allowing both of their cum to mix. Spinelli moved off of Chris's sex and maneuvered her finger up and down teasing the sex and making it drip out a little more cum. Chris's body was tensed up and it didn't take long for Spinelli to notice it as she inserted three of her fingers inside Chris as the fingers explored the cum filled sex. After a few minutes, Spinelli stopped and had decided to just lay herself on top of the still tied up Chris.

Instead of laying her head on her chest, Spinelli captured Chris's lips again and had grabbed her hair in the process and pulled it slightly to deepen the kiss, which didn't take long for Chris to make Spinelli surrender to her dominance. She was in shock once again as Spinelli took over the dominance of the kiss and proceeded to deepen it further till she had broken the kiss; leaving a string of saliva between them as both panted hard.

* * *

Both of them cleaned themselves off once again before getting dressed. Spinelli was quite embarrassed at what she did to Chris and made an effort to not talk about it. Chris was on the opposite side of the room putting on a skull t-shirt, pair of jeans, and socks. She herself couldn't believe that Spinelli could be that way when they had sex and wondered why she hadn't done that before. Chris looked over at Spinelli who looked red with embarrassment as she fixed her hair and put it up in a loose ponytail before making sure everything was in order. She noticed Chris looking at her with her hair down and few strands slightly covering her right eye. She looked away before leaving the room; leaving Spinelli with her own thoughts.

The images kept coming back of what had just happened and she never knew she would have the courage to do that. As she finished, had headed downstairs and heard Chris who sounded like she was on the phone with one of her friends. Spinelli quietly stepped down on the last step and began to listen as she hoped it wasn't anything bad about her.

"I don't know man, it just felt weird being on bottom. You know it's been a long time since that happened and I don't know, I just felt like a bitch taking it. It felt good though but I'm just not the type to receive pleasure, I just like to give it, not receive it. Well you know what happened the last time I was in bottom and what happened after, I don't need to remember that experience. No I'm not going to tell her to not do it I just don't like feeling like I'm the bitch on bottom who takes it. No I'm not calling her a bitch, she's far from being a bitch, she the only person that makes me feel and act different and it's better than the fucking sluts who I used to fuck just to get off. No I don't need to fuck them, I got Spinelli back now, I'm not about to fuck it up again then go get wasted for a damn week. I don't know if I should tell her the truth of why it makes me uncomfortable, I've only told very few people including you but I don't want to tell her. How the fuck am I am I supposed to tell Spinelli? Just walk up to her and tell her: Hey baby, remember when you fucked me good? Well, I don't want that anymore because I was close to being raped when I was outed back in when I used to live in California by a bitch ass bastard who I thought was my friend but misunderstood a situation with his sister? Yea, sure, I'll get right on that.

"Chris?" A voice came from out of the hallway.

"I'll get back to you later. Yea, I'll call you back. Later man." Chris said, hanging up.

Spinelli was unsure of what she should say or even do but the only thing that came to mind was to step out from the hallway and into the living room where Chris was at. She had only walked just a foot in when Chris spoke to her breaking the growing awkward silence.

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

"When you said it felt weird being on bottom." Spinelli said to her quietly, almost in an ashamed tone.

Chris had looked up gliding her hand down her face. She knew she should have called her friend outside and had thought Spinelli was still upstairs and nowhere near where she could possibly hear her conversation. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed as she sat in one of the chairs closet to her. She tossed her phone on the couch as Spinelli still stood quiet unsure of what to say to her. At this point, Chris just felt like she just wanted to leave and not come back.

"It's okay, I really shouldn't have done that." Spinelli said.

"No, it's fine, I liked it but I'm just not the receiving type of person." Chris said to her.

"You were outed?" Spinelli asked.

"Fuck, you heard that too?" Chris asked.

"Yea, I did." She said.

"I was outed before we moved here over a misunderstanding. He thought I had sex with his sister who was a year younger than me when in reality, I didn't and she said I had forced her to have sex. At that time, I was still kind of closeted but open about it with few people, one of which was that bastard who one night, invited me to his house to try to work this out. I went to his shit hole of a house and after a minute or two of talking, his friends who were known to be violent to anyone who was gay or lesbian came out of a room and they attacked me and had almost raped me by tying me up and taking off my clothes. I remember one of them saying that he could make me love dicks again while the other two held me down. The only reason why I didn't stop you was only due to me blocking the images out."

"What happened? How did you escape?" Spinelli asked.

"My friend who I was talking to happened to be walking along the sidewalk in front of the house and had heard them talking and mentioning my name. He went to check it out and broke the lock on the door by kicking in the door. At that moment, the guy who was on top of me, was about to put it in me while my so called 'friend' was about to put his dick in my mouth. They stopped after my friend pulled out one of their guns on them that was on the couch. I owed him one after that." Chris said to Spinelli as she sighed and laid her head back.

Nothing more was said as Spinelli felt she had traumatized Chris by what she had done. She felt tears start to come out of her eyes and immediately left as she didn't want to Chris to see. When she was outside, she started to make her way home; not wanting to see Chris or talk to her. Chris saw this and gave chase to her, when she caught up, Chris stopped her as she had just turned the corner.

"Baby, wait." Chris said in an begging tone.

"No, I just want to go home. I don't want to hurt you anymore, just please." Spinelli begged, trying to budge Chris.

"No, I don't want to be with you anymore, I just don't want to hurt you." Spinelli said to her almost fully crying.

"You didn't, just please stay." Chris said, calming her down

"I'm sorry, I can't." Spinelli said to her.

Spinelli kissed Chris goodbye before running off leaving Chris behind her. She was starting to wonder what else she had hurt Chris by doing and what Chris did to cope with it when she wasn't with her. Spinelli just didn't want to keep on hurting Chris and being with her and doing stuff that unknowingly did, made her cry more. When she reached her own house, she was out of breath from crying so much that she didn't care what she looked like.

Chris had gone home and immediately headed to the kitchen to get a drink and by drink, what she had in mind was getting drunk till she passed out - and that's exactly what she did as she started on first drink.

* * *

"Come on Spinelli you can't stay in your room forever!" Her friend, Kylie shouted from the other side.

"I told you I have other stuff to do!" Spinelli shouted back.

"Okay fine, I'll just go party by myself while you stay in the apartment and study for classes!" She said back teasingly.

Spinelli heard the door open then close. She was now 19 years old and in college. She didn't want to party tonight not because she had other hings to do - which she did, but she just didn't want to be around anyone for a few hours. She decided on taking a shower to collect her thoughts and just be alone. Getting a blue towel, she headed towards the bathroom that she shared with her friend and roommate Kylie. Her friend Kylie, was the complete opposite of her and was the the preppy social party girl type. Spinelli didn't mind it at all due to the fact that they respected each other despite teasing each other. She hoped into the shower and seconds later, the water hit her body making Spinelli happy. She washed her hair and body as she relaxed and let the warm water rush over her body as she closed her eyes.

She began to think about the last few years that had happened since high school then after graduation. She had graduated with a 3.7 GPA and she and her family were happy about it. The next few months after, she began getting letter from different colleges that were interested in having her attend their college. Not long after that, she and her parents began to pack up her clothes and furniture as she had gotten an off campus apartment and would be having a roommate. The roommate, turned out to be Kylie, who ended up sharing most of her classes with her. Spinelli was happy with the arrangement because they had become such good friends and despite being the opposites, they had fun together. After settling in to her new life, she began to get used to her classes and having fun at the same time and Kylie was responsible for that for the most part.

Spinelli didn't date as much with Kylie wanting to know but Spinelli wouldn't tell her. Eventually, Kylie stopped asking and when she did go on dates, Spinelli knew it wouldn't work out and never called any of them back or talked to them after. Kylie would sometimes set her up on blind dates but that didn't work out too well for her either so Spinelli just relaxed on dating and more on doing her own thing. She got out of the shower and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. then sat at her laptop to do some work. It was just minutes in when she heard her phone vibrate - it was Kylie.

 _Kylie: Omg Spinelli! You have to come down to Temptation Essence, there's some pretty hot guys and girls here, especially the bouncers ;)_

 _Spinelli: I don't really like going to a night club tonight._

 _Kylie: Come on Spinelli, you've barely even gone out and it's the weekend. Relax a little and have fun. You're only 19 years old, not a grandma. Get dressed in something hot and have fun with me and our friends. If you hate it here, you can leave, I promise._

Kylie was right, she hadn't gone out at all even with her own friends who wondered why she just stayed home most of the time. When T.J. and Vince came by once, they wanted to hang out but Spinelli told them she had stuff to do and eventually, just like high school, they all had gone their separate ways while still keeping in touch with each other and talking to them often on the phone. Spinelli decided to change out of her clothes and into something club material like. After 15 minutes of deciding, she got dressed and was ready to go to the club. Kylie had told her it was a club for those 18 and older so Spinelli was relieved when the bouncer had let her in without any problems. The club was dark and the only lights that were on were the club lights of different colors that were going every which way. The place was crowded and people were either dancing or drinking having a good time with their friends.

* * *

Spinelli had found Kylie at a table not too far away and she was happy to see Spinelli dressed up and out having fun. They all began to have fun and laugh until they had decided to go dance on the dance floor. Kylie and Spinelli ended up dancing with each other while the rest of their friends had also paired up. It didn't take long for Spinelli to catch the attention of someone across the floor and he had made his way towards them snake like. He was a tall guy and looked to be in his 20s. When he made his way, he took Spinelli and began to dance with her as Kylie and the rest of their friends looked on and saw Spinelli laughing. It was one of the first times Kylie saw Spinelli have fun and not look miserable. As more songs played, Spinelli and the guy kept dancing until both of them decided to go to a private room. The rooms were there so that two or more people could relax and not be crowded by others and it had the look of a fancy restaurant almost. Both of them were joined by two unknown people but Spinelli assumed it was his friends who came to also hang out.

Like the outside of the club, there was also bouncers to assure that no fights would happen or nothing illegal like drugs were being brought back. They had walked by the bouncers when one bouncer had caught her eye. She was tall and had long black and her clothes consisted of all black except for the white lettering that read 'Bouncer' on her tank top. What caught her attention the most was that she had seen a flash of one green eye.

When they went to one of the back rooms, they started to order drinks and they had all drank all of them except for Spinelli who immediately felt sick after her first drink. The guy and his friends told her it was normal and soon Spinelli downed another drink then one more. It wasn't long before Spinelli's head started to hurt and her vision was blurry with her eyes being glassy. She steadied her feet and started to walk towards the exit. It was then that two of the guys were right next to her on both sides as they walked her out into the hallway. The bouncer Spinelli had seen before, was still in the hallway and took notice of the 4 leaving as she gazed her eyes at them till they left her sight. She excused herself and quickly followed as she made her way through the sea of people on the dance floor and the bars; coming in and out of it. When she finally made her way to the doors and outside, she saw that while there was still a line and busy bouncers checking cards and stopping for fake IDs, the 4 with Spinelli was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where are you going?" Another bouncer named Danny asked looking at her.

"There were 3 men in the back with a girl I know, she didn't look to good and I'm gonna find her in case something happens." She said.

"Go and I'll cover for you." He said to her.

Chris quickly began her search amidst the different cars and people. She brushed by the buildings and people who were walking; nearly knocking some of them over. Her head moved from left to right trying to remember what she saw Spinelli was wearing. She sprinted down further until she came to a more quiet part of town with few to no people around. She listened carefully until she saw a girl about 15 years old running down the sidewalk.

"Hey!" Chris called out.

"You got to help. There's a girl screaming, I tried to help but I couldn't get through and there's three guys with her." She said in between breaths as she panted.

"Where are they at?" Chris asked the exhausted girl.

"In that apartment building, on the 5th floor, it's the last door on the left." She told her.

Chris thanked her before sprinting once again to the apartment where the girl was pointing at. As she came to the apartment building, she went in and after finding the door Spinelli was in, quickly barged her way in; shocking the three men. Chris didn't see Spinelli but figured they had put her on the bed in what looked to be the bedroom. The silence filled the air but it didn't stop the three men from drawing out their guns.

"Where is she?!" Chris asked in an angry tone.

"Where's who?!" One of the three men asked, still pointing the gun at her.

"Don't fucking play with me you jackasses, where's the girl you had with you?!" Chris demanded to know.

"You seem to be confused, the girl you saw wanted to come with us." The man in the middle said.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Chris shouted.

Not caring if guns were pointed at her, she went in search for Spinelli. She had went to check each of the rooms but was stopped by the three men. One had grabbed her by the hair while the other had helped him by dragging her to a near by couch. They all laughed as each one gave ideas on what to do with her but ultimately decided on just to shoot her and also deciding it would be the easiest. Chris got up and as soon as she stood up, one of the men had punched her but Chris didn't immediately fall but stepped back a little. She had punched him back but only lead to the other two to join as they started to fight Chris at once. Chris manage to fight back and used anything she could find to help her out. Anything and everything was used and Chris had managed to beat two of the three. She continued to search for Spinelli and when she went into the second bedroom, she found Spinelli half naked with only her shirt pulled up over her face. She tried to wake up Spinelli but she was too drowsy to be coherent enough to talk. Chris didn't have enough time to dress her so she had wrapped a blanket around her instead and made her way to the door to leave the apartment. Chris was almost to the door when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going you fucking dyke? Put the whore back on the bed and I won't shoot you!" The man ordered.

"You don't have the balls to shoot me." Chris said to him.

"You really think that you dyke bitch?" He taunted.

"Yea, I do think that. You really think I would be stupid enough to not grab this?" She smirked as she pulled out a 9mm.

"Okay, now let's see if your dyke ass is brave enough to use it." He said to Chris.

Chris started to laugh at him and that had gotten him pissed off. She knew that she could use it but she also knew that she didn't have to use it. As he started to lunge at her, Chris barely had enough time to get out of the way. It wasn't like she couldn't but she had to think about Spinelli. She had put her down and both had fought around as he threw her into the wall and into the tables. Chris's body was bruised and bleeding but she knew she had to get Spinelli out if the apartment. She steadily got up and had punched him back in the face and it turned into a string of punches going back and forth.

* * *

Spinelli had woken up with her head hurting. She felt like she needed to throw up and raced to find a bathroom; hopefully one near by. Spinelli nearly ran into the furniture as she found one. She threw up several times before she had felt better. Cleaning up, she looked around the apartment; wondering whose it was. She couldn't remember anything except leaving her own apartment and dancing with her friends. Everything else was blur. She walked down the hallway in hope of finding the person who the apartment belonged to. She stumbled along still feeling light headed and had sat on the couch in what was the living room. She fell asleep again and didn't hear the door opening or the person walking in. Chris saw her sleeping peacefully on the couch and had went into the kitchen to get a beer and check on her wounds to see how they were doing. She made her way to the bathroom and removed the bandages she had placed there just hours ago. Thankfully, none of them required stitches but just needed some time to heal as she cleaned them up carefully before replacing the bandages.

Spinelli heard noises coming from the bathroom and went to see who it was, she carefully walked towards the bathroom once again heading back to the hallway. She was shocked to see familiar piercings and eyes. She heard her curse under her breath a bit as she struggled with making sure the bandages were tightly secured around her arm. When Chris was finally finished checking and rechecking to make sure she didn't miss any wounds, she cleaned up the bathroom and it wasn't long before she noticed dark brown eyes looking in. She smiled before walking out to see a still light headed Spinelli who was in shock but also looked as if they had never broken up and had been together the whole time.

"Hey Freshy." She said to her.

"H-hi." Spinelli said.

"You're pretty lucky you know that?" Chris asked.

"How?" Spinelli asked.

"For one, you went into Temptation Essence, it's a known night club where mostly people who are gay or lesbian go to with the exception of people who aren't. Another, is that I'm a bouncer there and I saw you with those 3 guys who took you into an apartment and looked like you were about to be raped. Three, you never drank before so I'm sure you had no idea that you were given a date rape drug. And finally, you should never go into the back without someone else but you are lucky that I happened to be working that night and decided not to take the night off." Chris explained.

"I just didn't want to spend another weekend in my apartment or go on another dumb blind date."

"You sure picked one hell of a night to go out. There are some people who go to the club to rape men and women." Chris told her.

"I guess I was kind of lucky." Spinelli said sheepishly.

"Indeed you are." Chris said.

"So what have you been up to?" Spinelli asked, changing the subject.

"Oh you know, been busy. Graduated high school, moved out, and got a job. Been working at Temptation Essence since I was 19 so about 5 years." Chris said.

"I graduated and I go to the University just few blocks from here, Northview University." Spinelli said.

"Glad you're doing well for yourself." Chris said, walking to the kitchen.

"Chris, I really am sorry for breaking things off few years ago. I just felt whatever I did, I kept hurting you." She said.

"Listen babe, nothing hurt more than you breaking things off with me. The cuts I have right now hurt less than when you broke with me. You made me feel like I was only good enough for you for a short time then I'm not. I ended up getting wasted and going through two things of beer. Still wasn't enough." Chris said laughing a bit.

"It was the first relationship I had, I don't think I was ready." Spinelli said quietly.

"I guess most of it is my fault for going after a 14 year old. Don't have to worry anymore, I'm done." Chris said drinking almost half a beer before lighting up a cigarette.

"What do you mean?" Spinelli asked shocked and little bit worried.

"I'm done being in relationships that don't work out and wondering if I'll ever get back with that person." She said to Spinelli.

"What about us?" Spinelli asked quietly.

"I don't know, it may or may not happen again. I honestly don't think even you know what you want." She said to her.

* * *

Spinelli said nothing and Chris gave her a ride home to her own apartment. It felt relaxing being in Chris's car and she felt even more relaxed when she started to remember everything that her and Chris had done together. She smiled a bit and before long, Chris stopped in front an apartment building that Spinelli said was her building. Chris walked Spinelli up to her apartment door and walked her to her bedroom. They both looked at each other for a bit before Chris started to leave and soon Spinelli was alone once again with her thoughts. Spinelli started to cry as tears started to soak her shirt. She didn't even notice that she was wearing some of Chris's old clothes and when she took off the shorts and climbed into her bed.

The next morning Spinelli felt like a truck had hit her. She lazily and slowly got up and got herself dressed as she started to remember what had happened the previous night and what Chris had said to her. When she was ready to leave, she saw Chris leaning up against her car and smiled as she walked up to her in shock and nervousness of what Chris might say or do.

"What are you doing here?" Spinelli asked.

"Picking up my girlfriend." Chris said.

"Oh, well, have fun with her. Spinelli said trying to stop tears.

Chris grabbed her by the waist and lifted her head up by the chin wiping away the tears.

"I will because I have her in arms right now." Chris said, giving her a kiss.

Spinelli didn't know what to feel as she hugged Chris tight around her neck. Chris returned the hug and had kissed her with the kiss deepening more as Chris tilted her head. They separated to breath and Spinelli rested her head onto Chris's chest.

"Come on, let's go. I want to get started on our new relationship." Chris said to Spinelli.

Spinelli shook her head in response as she got into the car with Chris and they had taken off, leaving a trail of dust behind them in the process.

"Chris?" Spinelli asked

"Yea babe?" Chris replied.

"What would we call our relationship in high school and breaking up several times?" Spinelli asked.

"Let's just think of that as foreplay babe. Tonight we start our new relationship and get to know each other better." Chris said with a smirk.

Spinelli giggled a bit and knew what Chris was talking about. Both of them had gone on different paths and while they didn't see each other years, Spinelli had still held onto that hope that she and Chris would be together again some day and today was it.

"So baby, tell me about the blind dates." Chris said.

"Hmm, let's just say none of them compared to you." She replied, giving her a kiss.

Later that night, they had gotten reacquainted in Chris's apartment. It had felt like nothing had changed as Spinelli felt the familiar sensations that only she could receive from Chris. She moaned and gasped as Chris began touching her gently but also with a mix of groping. Chris missed the warm hourglass figure that had and now was comforting her own body. She had gone on a few dates herself but it was mostly sex and that was it. It was hard for her to open up and actually feel some connection and with Spinelli, that happened. Chris felt every inch of Spinelli's developed body that had clearly changed and she grew more attractive to her. Her breasts were bigger and rounder and she saw that her ass was rounder as well. Chris earned moans and gasps as she made her way towards Spinelli's sex exploring and working it till Spinelli came and Chris licked it up with a smirk and greedily went back for more. She snaked her hand up Spinelli's body and groped her breast while rolling her nipple around causing her to almost close her legs in response. Chris responded by putting her legs over her shoulders; leaving Spinelli's sex exposed and there for the taking. Her breasts were licked and played with along with her nipples and it had made Spinelli blush and cum as Chris went in laps slowly teasing her nipples in the process. Chris kissed Spinelli on her lips as she roughly deepened it and didn't part until both were out of breath leaving only a string mix of saliva and cum between them.

"Please put it in me." Spinelli pleaded.

Chris smacked her ass a bit before inserting a vibrator in her taking it in and out of her faster and faster. Spinelli moaned loud as she started to cum even more now. Chris loved hearing her moan in pleasure as she slowed down making Spinelli plead for it more. Chris then went faster once more and as soon as she pulled out the vibrater, cum had come out as it dripped down onto the bed sheets and in between her legs. Chris didn't mind this as she licked it up making Spinelli jump a bit when the coolness of her tongue glided to lick up the cum.

Both of them relaxed for awhile. Spinelli was exhausted but her body felt good and relaxed. As she began to close her eyes, she saw a hand once again snake it's way up to her body. She smiled seeing Chris's signature smirk.

"Baby what are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting ready for round 2." Chris replied back to her.

"How did I know?" Spinelli said raising up.

"Because baby, you know me to well." She said to her.

They shared another rough and deepened kiss as Spinelli had arched her back by the kiss before her and Chris would start round 2. Chris also had plans for a round 3 but didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"Why are you smiling?" Spinelli asked.

"I want a round 3 after round 2." She said.

"Maybe we can go up to 10 or 20." Spinelli said teasingly.

Chris didn't hesitate upon hearing those words as she had gotten started on round 2, as the sounds of round 2 had started.


End file.
